Silence and Tears
by Rebel Vale
Summary: Desperate for money, Ron Weasley approaches billionaire philanthropist Draco Malfoy for a few spare galleons but Draco is not willing to part with a single knut. Beyond distraught Ron offers the billionaire blond anything he has in return for the money Ron's life depends on. Malfoy appears to take pity on Ron but what price does he demand and should Ron pay it?
1. Chapter 1

**Silence and Tears**

**Desperate for money, Ron Weasley approaches billionaire philanthropist Draco Malfoy for a few spare galleons but Draco is not willing to part with a single knut. Beyond distraught Ron offers the Billionaire blond anything he has in return for the money Ron's life depends on. Draco coldly dismisses the offer telling the other man that he has nothing to offer. Forced to beg Malfoy finally appears to take pity on the red head for the sake of the man's wife and children but what price does Draco demand and should Ron pay it?**

**Prologue**

**October 1997**

Draco toed the body with the tip of his boot, his lip curling in distaste.

"You know the drill Malfoy, no prisoners."

Draco felt sick to his stomach, the 'battlefield' was littered with damaged and deformed corpses, some decapitated, all disheveled and he had been given the job of putting those who 'lived' out of their misery.

"What's the matter Malfoy? Does it offend your delicate sensibilities," a faceless figure laughed.

"I just don't see why we have to waste our time," Draco sneered, the stench roiling his gut.

"Well perhaps we needn't except now you've revealed my nephew's identity you bloody idiot," Bellatrix railed against the nameless figure. "Now we will need to search them all."

Draco surveyed the scene again in despair; so many of them. That was when he saw what he had been dreading. Face down in front of an old ash tree a petite figure with brunette curls lay spread-eagled.

He only knew he had to get to her first before the others reached her if there was any chance she was still alive.

"_Aveda kerdva,_" the first survivor was summarily executed by his aunt.

Draco stood paralyzed, _NO! _he screamed inwardly.

He stormed towards the prone figure, casting random curses as he walked, heedless of whether they hit their target.

"Fucking waste of time," he ranted to cover for his confusion trying to make it appear, to those who were detailed with him, that he was having a fit of pique.

He reached the body of the brunette and toed it over as gently as he could.

It wasn't her, it wasn't Granger. Draco heaved a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Chapter one-Immaterial**

**Six years later.**

Ron Weasley thought this might be the most humiliating day of his life. He had been a fool, taken risks he should not have and now the vultures were circling. This was his last and final hope and it was a desperate one.

"Mr Malfoy will see you now," the receptionist announced breaking into Ron's reverie.

Ron walked into Malfoy's office as if he was about to receive the dementor's kiss. How low had he gotten that it had come to this, that he should be forced to beg his former enemy for help.

"Weasley," Draco Malfoy acknowledged, fighting the curl of his lip and the temptation to spit out the name. "How can Malfoy Industries be of assistance?"

"I need your help,"

After a moment's shocked pause Malfoy laughed, "Sorry did I hear you correctly _you_ want _my_ help!"

"Yes, Malfoy I'm desp…"

"No! Good day Mr. Weasley," Malfoy said turning his back and returning to his desk.

"Please," Ron begged, "she will never forgive me,"

Shocked beyond measure that Weasley would beg and a little curious as to what the former Gryffindor had done, Draco retraced his steps.

"What have you done Weasley?" Malfoy commanded.

"I need some money," Ron said not answering the question.

"Why?" Malfoy persisted.

"I have lost some money, my creditors are circling, Hermione doesn't know."

"Then go to Gringotts get a loan, your wife earns enough to stand surety." Malfoy suggested as if it was both that obvious and that easy.

"They turned me down,"

Malfoy's brows furrowed at that news, the goblins of Gringotts were greedy and rarely turned down a loan, "How much?" he asked cautiously taking a sip of the tea his assistant had delivered.

Malfoy watched the red head swallow with nerves;

"A million galleons,"

Draco spat out his tea, "How much? Are you insane? Not a knut Weasley."

"They'll throw us on the streets, Hermione doesn't even know, we'll be homeless, they'll kill me, please Malfoy for my wife and children."

Malfoy sat back in his seat and steepled his fingers, "Granger doesn't know?"

Weasley shook his head. Resisting the urge to remind Malfoy that Hermione was not a Granger anymore.

"So you wife has slaved away at the Ministry, to pay for a roof over your head and that of your children, and she doesn't know you have squandered it all?" Draco asked demanding clarification.

Weasley looked completely broken and down trodden as he shook his head to confirm that his wife was ignorant of what he had done. Draco_ almost_ felt sorry for the bloke, he was sure Granger would hex his bits off.

"I'm sorry Weasley, but from what I can tell you have nothing to offer me as surety and you cannot expect me to gift you a million galleons."

"Please Malfoy, I will do anything, give you anything."

"I don't think you have anything that I want, I am sorry Weasley, and perhaps you should go and tell your wife." _At least you still have one_, Draco thought bitterly.

"She'll kill me!" Ron stated, panicked now his last hope, slim though it was, seemed shot.

"I don't doubt it." Draco agreed as he made his way back behind his large executive desk.

"I have shares in the Chudley Cannons, they're yours if…" Draco interrupted;

"You know I am a Falcons fan Weasley, what use would those be to me?" Draco said dismissively.

"Anything, just ask it, I can't see Hermione on the street." Ron was virtually begging now.

Draco secretly determined he would ensure that Granger and her children found suitable shelter, but he had not yet had enough pleasure from seeing the ginger portion of the Golden Trio beg. He would not tell Weasley this.

"I will kneel and kiss your feet if I must!" Ron was beyond desperate now. Draco cringed inwardly at that, how desperate the man must be to be prepared to debase himself to this extent. He must love Granger deeply or perhaps he just loves his own neck, the cynic in Draco concluded.

"That won't be necessary Weasley," Draco told him in a clipped tone, "As I said you have nothing material to offer me."

Picking up on Draco's strange choice of words Ron asked;

"Then is there something_ immaterial_ I can offer? Some service I can do?" Ron asked the blond a slight glimmer of hope sparking in his chest.

"You would never pay that price Weasley," Draco told him silently concluding; _I never would if it were I._

"Name it!" Ron asked desperately.

Draco sat behind his desk and looked as the red head like some ancient despot deciding a man's fate. _Did he dare?_ Draco wondered, _he would have to risk trampling his own heart if he did._ Draco looked at Ron Weasley, outwardly dispassionate, while he considered the risk. _Would Granger forgive her husband for what he had done? Would Weasley's betrayal of her trust weaken the bonds of love and trust enough for his plan to work? Was it worth it?_

It was only a few days ago since he had last seen Weasley's wife. The petite brunette had entered the lift at the Ministry as he travel to the 5th flour. She had remained standing in front of the doors as Draco leaned nonchalantly against the back wall; her back was to him leaving Draco free to admire the witch with impunity. The black form hugging pencil skirt she had worn had a long zipper. It stretched the full length of the garment. Draco had fantasised about using his wand and pulling the zip up to reveal the black lace knickers that she was surely wearing underneath. As Draco slipped further into his reverie, wishing he could take her up against the lift wall, Hermione had turned to look at him, if she had used legimency on him he would have known but somehow the feisty witch seemed to sense what he was thinking.

"Try it and I'll hex your balls off Malfoy." She had told him as she exited the lift. Draco smirked now as he recalled the feisty witch. _Oh! It would be worth it he concluded._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Would love your thoughts. Please review.**

**The very brief prologue is to establish the idea that Draco's feelings for Hermione are deeper than they might at first appear.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Contempt**

"Alright Weasley I have a proposition for you. I will _give_ you one million galleons on condition that your wife agrees to spend one month with me at Malfoy Manor."

"But that means I would have to tell her." Weasley immediately complained. Some small part of Draco had to admit to being disappointed. He had expected Weasley to issue an out and out refusal. That he hadn't clearly suggested that the red head would consider this. I small part of Draco had hoped that Weasley was a better man than this, Granger deserved better than a husband who was clearly prepared to offer, at least some part of his wife, to another man in order to save his own neck.

"Yes," Draco admitted, "you will have to tell her because she will have to agree. I would not wish for her to do anything against her will."

"What's the catch Malfoy?" Ron asked finally showing, what Draco regarded as some proper concern for his wife's wellbeing.

"No catch, she will live with me at the Manor, in her own suite of rooms, dine with me each evening and, should I so require, accompany me to any social events I need to attend in my capacity as Head of Malfoy Industries." Draco told him.

"That's all?" Ron sort clarification.

"Yes, that is all, she will be free to come and go as she pleases beyond the stipulation that she spends the evenings with me and sleeps as my guest at the Manor. Otherwise she will be required to do nothing that she does not agree to do of her own free will." Draco explained.

Ron eyed him suspiciously for a moment.

"She will come to no harm?" Ron demanded to know.

"You have my word." Draco sought to reassure him.

Ron scoffed, "your wand oath?"

Draco sighed, "if she agrees I will give you my wand oath that no harm will come to her whilst she is in my home. Forgive me but I will make no guarantees about elsewhere."

"Agreed,"

Draco nodded, whilst holding back the curl of contempt for the man who had just given him his wife.

"I look forward to hearing from you then Mr Weasley," and thus dismissively he said a curt, "good day."

* * *

Ron walked out of the buildings of Malfoy Industries wondering how the hell he was going to tell his wife. By the time he reached their home he had no better idea of what to say than he had when he said goodbye to Malfoy. In the end he supposed that there was only one thing to do-tell her the truth and beg for her forgiveness. So he sat at the kitchen table and he waited. The children were with his mother, he had asked that they stay there. His mother was more than happy to oblige assuming that her son and daughter-in –law were indulging in some 'adult' time, so their conversation would go undisturbed.

When Hermione returned home she found Ron sitting in the dark at the kitchen table. The house was silent and her first instinct was to panic.

"Where are the children?"

"With my mother."

"Oh, then why are you sitting in the dark?"

"Sit down Hermione, there is something I need to tell you," Ron told her cautiously.

Hermione sat, already anxious she knew something was very, very wrong.

"What is it Ron?"

"I've done something very stupid and very wrong." Ron began to explain. Hermione didn't respond so Ron took this as a que to continue. "promise me you will hear me out before you hex the hell out of me."

Hermione still didn't answer. She felt like she was slipping into a state of shock but she nodded placing her wand on the table before her.

"I have always wanted only the best for you and the children, you know that. I wanted to give you it all Hermione. At first it was just a few galleons to try to buy you some jewellery, like other men's wives were able to wear. Then it was a few galleons more. I thought I could win back what I had lost; it was just a run of bad luck and my luck would change. So I took out a loan but I lost again, so I mortgaged the house." Ron expected Hermione to explode at this admission but she didn't and her silence seemed all the more ominous but he ploughed on regardless. "The bank called in the debt" he continued, "I couldn't pay it so I sought other means." Ron paused, looking at his wife, pleading for her to understand," it was stupid Hermione the wizards I turned to; well they don't take no for an answer."

Hermione's knuckles were white on the edge of the table but still she said nothing. Ron thought he might have preferred it if she had hexed him by now, he could read the disappointment and betrayal in her eyes but still he pressed on.

"But it's alright Hermione; I have found a way to put it right as long as you agree."

"Go on," she said coldly, speaking for the first time since Ron had begun his tale.

"Malfoy has agreed to give me the money." Ron rushed out before he could lose his nerve.

"Why?" Hermione snapped.

"I just wanted you to have everything, because I love you." Ron reiterated misunderstanding Hermione's question.

"No Ronald why did Malfoy, of all people, agree to bail you out?"

Ron was silent for a moment.

"I don't know, maybe he is a more decent bloke than we thought?" was Ron's tentative response.

"Didn't it strike you in the least bit odd, he's a Slytherin, he doesn't do anything for nothing- so why?" she demanded to know.

"I don't know? It wasn't that easy, he refused at first and I don't really care Hermione; he's offered us a way out."

"No, Ronald Weasley he has offered _you_ a way out-what did you give him? What did he want?" She asked her ire rising.

"Nothing really, he just wants you to spend time with him at Malfoy Manor."

Thus far Hermione had remained relatively calm, she hadn't hexed her husband, her wand had stayed firmly on the table but now she exploded.

"Nothing! You have gambled away my home, threatened the security of our children and as a solution you have bartered away your wife to your former enemy and you call it _'nothing'_! Do you remember what that man and his family did to me? I pissed myself on his drawing room floor while his aunt _curcio'd_ me and he stood there watching and you dare call him asking me to go to Malfoy Manor and spend time with him nothing!"

Hermione had her wand raised now in righteous indignation. She squared it at Ron's chest.

"Hermione, please listen?" Ron begged, "they will kill me if I don't pay it back by the end of the month."

"Good," she spat, "it will save me the trouble and the time in Azkaban."

"Please Hermione, think of the children, all you have to do is dine with him and stay in the guest suite for a few nights. I hear he is really quite pleasant these days, please," he begged again but it was no good Hermione was beyond reason.

"You," she jabbed her wand at him, "will be sleeping at your parents tonight!" Ron nodded knowing that, at least for the moment, retreat was the best option. He got up to leave but she had not finished; "and Ron you had better get used to it. This is my home and I will not be taking money from Malfoy to keep it."

Ron didn't try to disavow her of that idea but he wondered if she would be so stubborn when she realised the size of his debt.

* * *

**Author's note**

**So Ron has owned up. Has Draco played him by getting him to undermine his own marriage? Will Hermione agree to stay at Malfoy Manor or find another means to pay Ron's debt?**

**I hope you are enjoying this so far. Thank you to all those who are following already and have save as a fav. It would be great to know what you think so far. So please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Legally Bound**

**I hope you are enjoying this so far. Thank you to all those who are following already and have save as a fav. It would be great to know what you think so far. So please review.**

* * *

"Good Morning Madam Weasley, how may I help you?" the elderly wizard from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement greeted.

"It is a delicate matter," Hermione told him, "I need to know about matrimonial property rights."

"I see, could you be more precise?" The elderly gentleman enquired.

"I wish to know who my home and property belong to. If I have bought and paid for these things can they be seized in payment for my husband's debts?" she asked, trying to stamp down her creeping anxiety.

"In short Madam Weasley, Yes!" he told her definitively. "The law recognises no distinction between a husband's property and that of his wife. What is your is his and vice versa."

"So I am in essence liable for my husband's debts?" Hermione asked seeking absolute clarity.

"I'm afraid so Madam Weasley."

"Well, thank you for your time" Hermione concluded rising from her chair whilst inwardly cursing Ron and imagining elaborate ways to make him suffer.

_I am going to kill you Ronald Weasley,_ she concluded, _slowly and painfully_.

* * *

Hermione had barely slept the previous night. Over and over she had played the scene in her family kitchen. Her sense of betrayal festering, growing into a canker on her love.

"How could you?" she demanded of Ron even though he was not there to defend himself. One thing Hermione was sure of however was there would be no deals with Malfoy. She would never take his money. Even if she had to empty her vault at Gringotts, sell her jewellery, sell her soul, she would never take a hand out from the former Slytherin.

* * *

It was early evening before Ron dared to return to the family home with their children. Although Hermione greeted the children; 4 year old Rose and 2 year old Hugo, in her usual amiable manner her attitude to her husband was artic.

"Run along to your rooms' then wash before dinner," she instructed the children in her no nonsense manner. As soon as the children were out of earshot she rounded on her husband.

"How much?" she demanded to know.

Ron simultaneously swallowed and blanched.

"Perhaps you should sit down." He recommended.

Hermione was bristling; her magic was crackling through her, her hair stood out like live wires. Ron knew the chances of her not hexing him were very slim indeed. It was one of those moments with his wife when, had he had anything left, he would have felt the need to make his will.

"How much?" she growled, her irritation clearly mounting.

Ron took the plunge, "with interest, one million gallons."

Ron had expected her to scream at him but again she remained dangerously silent.

_One million gallons, had she heard him correctly,_ Hermione wondered as she felt herself slipping into shock.

"How can I ever…there isn't enough…how could you?" she stammered in incoherent blocks of speech as the stark reality of the situation broke.

Ron couldn't bring himself to speak, there was nothing he could say, what he had done was inexcusable. He stood stoically as silent tears rolled down his wife's beautiful face. She and the children were all her had left in the world and he wasn't even sure he could hold on to them. _What a fool_ he inwardly chastised himself. He could only hope that time would mend these wounds and that, should he live, she would forgive him.

* * *

It was two days before Hermione could bring herself to speak to her fleckless husband. Two days in which she examined every convincible angle only to conclude that Malfoy's offer was the only option open to them. The prospect of interacting with the blond again made her feel physically sick. Logically she could tell herself that she didn't really know him, that he had singlehanded rebuilt his family's reputation with his charitable work but nothing detracted from the knowledge that he had been her school bully. Despite her Gryffindor courage the thought of being in the same room as Malfoy terrified her and the prospect of going to Malfoy Manor terrified her even more.

Some large part of Hermione almost wanted to let Ron take his chances but he was pitifully penitent and no matter how angry she might be with him she could not deprive their children of a father for the cost of a little courage and a lot of pride. So it was that she reluctantly allowed her husband to accept Malfoy's terms. One month at Malfoy Manor, Merlin help her!

Packed and ready to leave she told Rose and Hugo that she was going on a business trip. That she would be away for quite a long time, that Daddy and Grandma Molly would look after them while she was gone and she would floo call them every day. She could of course have seen them every day but in the end they had decided it would be too hard on them all, especially on the children, to have to explain why she wasn't there overnight.

Perhaps I can imagine it's a health spa, a retreat for those interested in dark magic, curios and snarky gits, she mused darkly. Even to herself her dark humour was no consolation. So, swiftly kissing the children goodbye she turned and apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

The great house was less foreboding in the daylight. It stood proud in the landscape but it was softened by bowers of roses that sketched, blossom coloured strokes at its edges.

She wondered, as she approached the gate, if its tall proud owner had softened too. She prayed to any god that might be listening that he had. For if he had not this place, which in the soft early day light looked like paradise, would quickly become her own, personal hell. _You ask too much Ron Weasley_, she swore as he courage withered and she contemplated turning away. _Would she have run? _She asked herself later, she would never know for it was at that moment that a soft pop of apparition announce one of the Malfoy's house elves come to greet her.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**So these first 3 chapters are largely to set the scene- the real 'fun' happens, as you might imagine, during Hermione's stay with Malfoy. I hope you are enjoying this so far. thank you all those who are already following. Please share your thoughts so far and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Why am I here?**

"Hello," a small shy voice said from the shadows, "are you here to meet my daddy?"

Hermione had forgotten that Malfoy had a son. The small boy was an absolute cherub, pale skin, rosey checks and blond hair, the very picture of angelic. Absently, she wondered if this was what Malfoy had looked like as a child.

"Hello," she responded to the charming child, "I'm Hermione, yes I am here to meet with your father, and who might you be?"

"I'm Scorpius silly," he told her as if that was self evidence. Hermione had forgotten that Malfoy was a father it was something she couldn't picture.

"Hi buddy," i much deeper male voice called from the upper floor.

"Daddy," the little boy beamed as he turned and ran towards the new arrival.

Hermione watched Malfoy greet his son. She found the interaction discordant. This Draco Malfoy did not gel with the cold, evil, entitled git she understood him to be. She had never imagined him smiling, never imagined he could be gentle or caring. Yet, his interactions with his son proved he could be all of those things. Hermione observed transfixed as Malfoy threw the giggling child in the air and caught him safely before setting him down and tousling his hair. There was a care and affection in those movements that belied Malfoy's austere public persona. It surprised her.

"Okay buddy, run along and get Tiggy to clean you up before dinner, Daddy needs to talk to the nice lady."

"Please to meet you Miss Hermione," the boy called down to her with perfect manners.

"You too Scorpius," Hermione responded smiling broadly.

The blond descended the stairs to greet her his face fixed back into his stoic mask. Without thinking she couldn't help but congratulate Malfoy on his charming son, in the way that parents, who understand too readily how difficult young children can be, are want to do.

"You seem surprised," was his quiet response.

Hermione didn't know how to respond, she could hardly say that 'yes' she was surprised, given that Malfoy himself had been such an unpleasant child. In the end she decided it was politic to remain silent and she merely smiled at her host knowingly.

"I apologise for not being here to greet you Granger," he continued, "please let me show you to your rooms. Then you can rest or freshen up before dinner."

"Of course." Hermione replied feeling a little stunned. Perhaps Ron was right, may be Malfoy was rather more pleasant these days. There was certainly no sign of the spoilt bully of her youth.

I flight of stairs and a number of corridors and turns later they stopped before a set of doors. The wide double doors appeared to be inlaid with an intricate pattern of mother of pearl. It appeared to be a stylised depiction of a bird. With shocked realisation Hermione recognised it was a pair phoenix. One rising from it ashes the other descending in flame. It was truly spectacular.

"This is the phoenix suite Granger," he said confirming her deductions about the decoration. " i thought you might feel at home here and it was an obvious point of reference should you lose yourself within the manor. Although frankly, if that proves to be the case, just call for Tiggy, it will be far quicker than ambling the halls aimlessly." He told her with a slightly amused smirk.

"I think I can manage to find my way but the decoration is truly beautiful."

Malfoy just nodded as if pleased it had met her approval.

"Well," he said after a slightly awkward pause, dinner is at 8pm. Please don't be late." He said before adding as an after-thought, "it upsets the house-elves."

He gave her a slight bow and walked away leaving Hermione to enter her suite alone. It was breath taking. Hermione had expected something dark and dismal with aged oak paneled walls and Slytherin green drapes. This room was the complete antithesis of anything she could have imagined. Spacious, light and airy the walls were paneled but they were white, accented with pale blue. The affect was calming. The soft furnishings were mostly pale blue with accents of gold. It was opulent without being too formal. It was truly a beautiful space. Idly, she wondered if she could steal some of the decorating ideas for when she went home. May be she could ask Malfoy who had done it. Then she recalled bitterly, thanks to her feckless husband, she could not afford the luxury of redecorating any time soon.

Cutting short her tour of her suite she sought out the bathroom. Her private white marble bathroom was as luxurious as the rest of the suite and she sighed with pleasure when she saw the size of the shower. It was a matter of moments before she was indulging in the powerful spray. Absorbing the fragrance of her expensive forming gel Hermione sighed as she breathed in the delicious jasmine laced scent wondering when she might ever enjoy such luxury again. She guessed that for Malfoy such things were never a consideration. She resented him for that. It was said, well if the 'Prophet' could be believed, that he was worth 47 billion gallons and counting. For all her efforts Hermione had only managed to amass 75,000. Which, whilst not a paltry sum, paled into insignificance compared to Malfoy's wealth. She had hoped it would be the start of a nest egg. A safety net against the future. It was a mere drop in the ocean and had meant nothing when her husband had fritted their wealth away.

So here she was, prostituting herself for a measly million galleons. For Hermione was under no illusions, no matter how Ron had tried to dress it up, he had sold her services to Malfoy. The real enigma remain however, why had Malfoy wanted her there?

* * *

At 8pm promptly she joined Malfoy in the formal dining room. The table was set for three, young Scorpius was waiting, his hair neatly combed back from his face; _so like his father, _Hermione noted to herself, _at least in appearance. _

_"_Shall we?" Malfoy asked indicating they should all take their seats. Hermione moved towards the table surprised that Malfoy pulled out her chair for her and was waiting for her to take her seat. Had it been anyone else she would have thought nothing of it but he was behaving like a gentleman and treating her like a lady. _What game are you playing Malfoy? _She asked herself.

Everything about the meal was perfect, the wine perfectly complimented the food and the conversation, whilst not banal, was benign. Scorpius merrily prattled on about his day. _It was the perfect family scene. _Hermione realised_, but they were not, nor ever would be, family. What was Malfoy up to?_

When the meal was over Tiggy came to take Scorpius to bed, he kissed his father goodnight, and Hermione smiled at him fondly as he wished her; 'goodnight Miss Hermione.' As soon as the little boy left the room Hermione could contain herself no longer.

"Why am I here Malfoy?"

"Because your husband begged for my help," he replied matter of fact.

"But why would you help him? You despised each other."

"True," he conceded, "but I would not see you on the streets, I owe you at least that much for the way I treated you." He said in apparent sincerity.

"So what is this?" She motioned between them, "some type of atonement."

"No," he told her honesty.

"This," he waved between them repeated her action of moments before, "was unexpected,"

"What do you mean?" She demanded to know not understanding his suggestion that this was some how an accident.

"When your husband came to me," Draco began quietly, "I told him no, I told him with no surety and no prospects of repayment I would not give him a knut," she narrowed her eyes at him now, "oh, do not mistake me, I would not have seen you on the streets but I did not tell him that. I will not lie and tell you I did not enjoy seeing him beg. Then when he appeared to have lost all hope I gave him a lifeline. He offered me anything he had, anything I asked for. I asked for what I thought he would never give but he disappointed me."

She scoffed at that; "he disappointed you?" She said bitterly, "why would you feel disappointment."

"Her price is far above rubies," he said enigmatically.

Hermione's eyes had been fixed on the fine weave of the tablecloth but she looked up at him then. His face was more relaxed than she had ever seen it. I slight smiled tugged at the corner of his lips._ I really have no idea who you are_, she silently concluded but whoever he was he was not who she had expected.

* * *

**Author's note**

**So what is Malfoy playing at being all pleasant!**

**Thank you to those of you who are followoing and have save this as a fav- some reviews would be great too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Better than expected.**

Draco retired to his rooms that night something close to euphoric. He didn't think it could have gone much better. It was clearly the right thing to do for her to meet Scorpius, as he had suspected, she would never be rude to him in front of his 4 year old son. In truth she seemed to have been enchanted by his little boy. Equally everything appeared to be to her liking. Even his explanation for why she was here, which he had worried might inflame her temper, had merely intrigued her.

Yes, all things consider, Draco congratulated himself, it had all gone well. Very well indeed!

"But how to move forward?" he asked himself aloud. "How did one get a women who viewed you as an enemy to fall in love with you?" although Draco was a Slytherin through and through and he loved to scheme, when this opportunity presented itself he only had the loosest of plans in place and he knew it was imperative that if he won her trust he had to do it honorably. He had to be better than Weasley there could be no 'Skelton in the cupboard,' to use the muggle turn of phrase, that would take her from him in the end.

"The only way she will ever believe a word you say," he told his reflection in the bathroom mirror, "is with veritaserum." But as he voiced those words a scheme slowly began to form in his Slytherin brain and he smirked.

* * *

The next day being a Saturday and Hermione having no need to work she decided to spend her time exploring the grounds of Malfoy Manor. She had seen from her window the evening before that the extensive formal garden extended into a more informal landscape which included a picturesque lake. It was warm; the sun was shining what better day for a walk.

Hermione walked through the formal Italianate garden enjoying the calming effect of the fountain whose waters played in the brilliant sun. The garden was heavy with the scent of rose and honeysuckle and Hermione sighed a deep breath envious of Malfoy that he had such a beautiful home.

She must have lost hours in quiet contemplation in the peace of that beautiful garden and she had not noted the approach of a summer storm until the darkening shadows told her retreat to the house was too late and she needed to find some other shelter. In a gap between the trees she recalled seeing a Grecian temple. She assumed it was some sort of folly and she might seek shelter there. She reached the portico just as the storm broke. There were heavy oak doors before her and she wondered if this might in fact be a tomb.

"Alohomora." she whispered in reverence to Malfoy's ancestors and pushed the doors open. This was indeed a tomb, an elegant white marble effigy sat upon a white stone sarcophagus. Hermione shuddered, wondering if there were anti- apparition wards within the manor and its grounds, she dare not risk it and she must remember to ask Malfoy later.

The rain storm continued outside as Hermione explored within. Her eye suddenly arrested by the beauty of the single tomb. Astoria Malfoy looked as beautiful in death as she had in life. Hermione had not known the former Greengrass sister well but she had read of her tragic death; a curse brought on by child birth that had left Malfoy a young widower. It was very tragic and the beauty of the tomb seemed to make it all the more poignant. _Was it a testament to how much he had loved his wife?_ She wondered. Hermione couldn't imagine Malfoy having that sort of love but then what did she really know of him? And this tomb spoke otherwise.

Hermione was snapped from her reverie by the sound of soddened steps behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Malfoy demanded.

Hermione felt suddenly like an interloper. Malfoy stood there his face like a storm cloud his shirt transparent from the rain, his platinum locks darkened and dripping on his forehead.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I needed to shelter from the storm I thought it was a folly, I didn't wish to intrude, I'll go." She hurried told him.

She almost made it to the door before he stopped her, his left arm suddenly shooting out across the open door.

"Don't be foolish, you will get drenched," he told her in a tone that was angrier than he intended, "Tiggy," he called, the sudden crack announced the arrival of the house elf, "take Mrs.…take Hermione back to the house."

Before she could protest the house elf had spirited her away. Draco stood before his late wife's tomb wondering what she would make of this situation.

"You knew though didn't you?" he asked Astoria's effigy, " you knew you were not my first love."

* * *

Hermione felt guilty, felt she had intruded on Malfoy's grief. She needed to apologise. He had looked at her like…she didn't know whatever emotion it was she couldn't place it. Almost like animated marble his white shirt clinging to what she now recalled was a lean but well sculpted frame and he had used her given name. _Why? _She considered _because he couldn't bear to call you Weasley_ a small voice at the back of her mind chimed. _He had never called her Weasley._

Hermione's thought continued to focus on their brief interaction that afternoon by the time it reached time for dinner, despite the brief respite of having a floo conversation with her children, Hermione was eaten up with guilt.

"Malfoy," she began tentatively as soon as Tiggy had taken Scorpius to his room, he raised an eyebrow at her silently reminding her that he had a given name and she should use it, "Draco," she corrected, "I'm sorry, I really didn't wish to intrude on your grief," he didn't responded so Hermione continued to run her mouth only afterwards considering that she might have made matters worse. " You must have loved her very much to honour her with such a beautiful monument."

"I did," he responded with taciturn stoicism.

Hermione thought that the end of the conversation and she knew not to push but much to her surprise he spoke again.

"I would not have survived without her," he offered.

Hermione couldn't help herself she cocked her head and looked at him with surprise, willing him to explain. He sighed and shockingly continued.

"When the war was over I was the hated and despised scion of a dishonoured house but no one hated me more than I hated myself." He began to tell her, "I could not forgive the things I had done; I could not forgive how I had stood there like a helpless child and watch _them_ torture and murder in my own home." He looked at her meaningfully as he said this, Hermione suppressed a shudder not fully knowing whether it was from the intensity of his stare or from her own memory of said torture but she said nothing willing him to continue. "I admit I thought about ending it all I couldn't see any future in which I could be happy." He stopped and sighed deeply. Hermione wondered if he was expecting her to say something but it seemed he had not finished unburdening himself. "My parents had intended that I marry Daphne, you remember her she was in our year?" Hermione nodded in confirmation, "but Daphne had other ideas, she and Blaise eloped, "he huffed and gave a wry smile as he recalled this. " She was lucky that old Greengrass didn't disown her, he was a nasty bastard and had it been anyone other than Zabini and had he not had another daughter, I'm sure he would have. So the spare daughter was married to me instead but they had never intended to marry her off. I can see that surprises you. You see Astoria was cursed, if she had a child she would die. I didn't know Granger, don't look at me like that," he said continuing his monologue, "not until it was too late anyway. She saved me Granger and when she told me she was pregnant with my heir I was beside myself with joy and her bastard of a father had made her take an unbreakable vow never to tell me until an heir was born." The air in the room was suddenly thick with bitterness, "so yes I loved her very much, she deserved better than that tomb because she died to ensure the Malfoy blood line stayed pure. I wouldn't have cared, if she had only told me…" he seemed unable to continue, Hermione was biting her lip in an attempt to hold back the slivers of tears that fought to descend down her face. "She made me promise to carry on for our son. I thought I might never smile again but Scorpius is a joy." He concluded on a brighter note.

Hermione couldn't speak she simply nodded in acknowledgement of all that he had said.

* * *

Hermione reviewed his tale over and over as she lay in her bed that night. Had it been anyone else, had she not known him before, the grieving widower act would have broken her heart. She knew she would have wanted to comfort him but he was a consummate Slytherin. _What game are you playing Malfoy? Trying to soften me up? But why?_ No sooner had she thought this than a small inner voice chastised her and asked her; _what if it is not an act? What if it's all true?_ And she answered herself, _then I should be ashamed of myself._

* * *

**Author's note**

**So what is Malfoy up to and why might veritaserum help? Is Hermione's tender hearted nature going to get her into trouble?**

**Thank you to all of you who are following this story already and especially to the kid reviewer. More reviews would be greatly appreciated. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all you lovely people who are following and have taken the trouble to review- please keep sharing your thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter 6-Truth or dare?**

Hermione's time at Malfoy Manor passed more quickly than she had expected. Though she missed her own children she enjoyed spending time with young Scorpius and she quickly slipped into an easy routine. When she wasn't at work she spent time with the charming little boy who seemed to spread sunshine in his wake and then in the evening she would join Malfoy and his heir for dinner until such a time as Tiggy would take the younger Malfoy to his bed. That was the time of day that both unnerved and excited her. Malfoy intrigued her he had somehow morphed from the demon of her childhood in to the semblance of a demi-god. The more she got to know him the more she liked him and it scared her.

She had discovered that far from the belligerent bigot she had expected Draco Malfoy was cultured, articulate and refined in a way that she found alluring. Had he been any other wizard she would have openly admired him but she had had to school herself, remind herself of his dark past. Remind herself he could not be trusted.

Two weeks into her stay Malfoy announced what would be a disruption to their easy routine.

"I will need you to accompany me to dinner tomorrow night," he began to explain, "I have important Japanese clients I need to impress and I need your help to convince them I am trustworthy."

_Ah!_ Hermione thought, _so that is your game, you need the reputation of the Golden Girl to hide the tarnish of your own name._

"Would that be appropriate?" she challenged, "I am after all someone else's wife."

He smiled as if he had expected this and already had the answer.

"I will introduce you as my associate. There will be no suggestion of impropriety." He reassured her.

"Then why?" she questioned

"You know why," he replied raising an eyebrow at her as if to suggest that it did not become her to play dumb.

"You think my reputation will enhance your own?" She concluded.

He merely nodded in acknowledgement of the truth.

"Alright," she acquiesced, "what do you need me to do?"

"Just be there and be your usual beautiful, brilliant self," he told her, "and try not to share too many of your inner most thoughts about me."

Draco had meant that as a joke, believing that her inner thoughts were derogatory but he was intrigued when she blushed. _What are your inner most thoughts Granger? _He wondered, _that they would make you blus_h.

"Wear something nice," he said as a parting shot as she rose from the dinning table to go to her bed. Her face fell.

"I …" she began

"What is it Hermione?" he questioned cautiously.

"I sold the more elegant pieces in my wardrobe to try to pay off Ron's debt."

_So that you wouldn't have to come to me,_ Draco read the sub-text clearly.

"I will have something sent over," he told her as if it were nothing,

"No, I couldn't…"

"It would be my pleasure," he insisted.

Hermione hung there biting her lip clearly having some internal debate with herself.

"Please," he begged her, "it would mean nothing just part of a business transaction."

She still hesitated;

"You can't buy me Malfoy," she suddenly rounded on him. He realised belatedly that she felt cheapened by the offer.

"I did not mean…" he began, "you really don't trust me at all do you?"

"Would you expect me to given our history?" she asked him candidly.

"No," he told her honestly.

* * *

Though he knew he risked her wrath he had an evening dress sent to her none the less. He hoped she would wear it. The dress was accompanied by a carefully thought out and conciliatory note that included a word Malfoy's rarely used_-'please.'_

Draco intoned a silent _hallelujah_ when the following evening Hermione appeared wearing said garment. He cautiously thanked her, worried that it might have cost her some measure of pride to wear it he made sure she knew how beautiful she looked even if she had transfigured the colour from green to red.

Draco smirked to himself, he knew he was pushing it sending a green dress but he knew it would suit her. The gown was elegant and modest. Its broad shawl collar wrapped her shoulders but gave a glimpse of her golden skin and the line of her exquisite neck and collar bones.

Draco took his time to admire how beautiful she was as he stepped forward to help her on with her cloak. From his height he was well placed to admire the slight swell of her breast below the expansive yoke. For a moment he lost himself in thoughts of burying his face at her throat.

"Are you ready?" she asked snapping him from his reverie.

Draco cleared his throat, "yes," he said holding out his arm for her to take "shall we?"

* * *

Against all Hermione's expectations the evening was a pleasant one. Draco's Japanese guests were charming and though they were thrilled to meet a war heroine Malfoy didn't milk her status for all it was worth. They made a surprisingly able team, able to reassure Draco's guests of the stability of post war Wizarding Britain. Hermione suspected that was what she was really there for a show of unity to ensure the Japanese were aware there was no future threat of war. After all how could there be when a Death Eater and a Mudblood were prepared to sit down together. So Hermione served her part _perhaps now_ she thought _he will let me go ?_

* * *

"Would you like a night cape?" he asked as they reappeared within the manor.

"I don't know it is late," she told him.

"I just wanted to thank you," he told her looking crest fallen

"Was it worth a million galleons?" she asked still not answering his question

"Possibly more, but that it not why I wanted you here if that is what you think," he told her.

Hermione looked shocked that had been what she had assumed.

"I wanted to get to know you Hermione but it is difficult when you don't trust me."

She didn't say anything.

"I believe I have a solution to that," he told her indicating that she should lead the way to his study. Curious Hermione took the hint.

Once inside the study Draco motioned for her to take a seat. Two large high back leather chairs sat by the fire Hermione took the one nearest to the door.

Hermione looked away for amount but then was arrest by a sight she had not expected to see.

"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded in panic. She had watched as Draco had loosened his tie and removed it but he hadn't stopped there.

"I'm removing my clothes," he told her quite brazenly.

"Then I think..." she began getting to her feet

"There is no need for you to leave." He told her quietly.

He had removed his shirt now; Hermione's eyes looked across the plains and angles of his torso. He had to be using some glamour charm no one had skin so fine and unblemished. He looked little a Lalique figure, white like frosted, polished glass. _This could not be real_, she told herself, _he could not be doing this. _

"Tell me the truth Hermione," he demanded, "when you look at me what is it that you see?"

_Exquisite, beautiful, fucking sexy, glorious man, _all of these words crossed her mind in response to his question. All of them words that she knew she should not be thinking. S_hite, _she inwardly concluded.

"You're mad," she told him, "please put your shirt back on."

He sighed, but didn't do as she had asked.

"You know Hermione; you never were a good liar."

"What?" She stated as if her question was some form of denial.

"Do you know what it means to be a rich man?" He asked the apparent change of subject confusing her. It was clearly a rhetorical question because he didn't wait for a response. "It means no one ever tells you the truth. I thought you of all people would be honest with me." He sounded almost disappointed.

"You want to know what I think about you half naked?" She asked him incredulously.

"I want you to be prepared to tell me the truth." He explained patiently.

"And in return you will tell me the truth of why I'm here?" She scoffed.

"I think I am seeing the problem here." He began to explain. "We don't trust each other."

_Well as if that isn't entirely obvious, Sherlock, _she thought keep her sarcastic words to herself.

"Perhaps you're right but that is hardly surprising." She actually said.

Then I may have a solution.

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare Granger?"

"What, we are not back at Hogwarts Malfoy." She said dismissively.

"No you're right, we're not because this would never be allowed," he told her conspiratorially as he held up a vial of liquid.

"Veritaserum?" Hermione recognised the highly regulated potion immediately. "Where did you..."

"The privilege of manufacturing potions for the ministry Granger is that I get to keep my own supply."

"And you intend to use it on me?'

"No, Intend to use it on me!" He told her to her astonishment.

"How do I know that it isn't a placebo?" Hermione asked wearily.

"You don't so, I would encourage you to join me but you don't have to, it's entirely your choice."

Hermione considered him for a long moment. She had no real secrets that would harm her, although she realised if he asked _that_ question again she would be humiliated by her response.

Sensing that she was wavering, on the edge of a decision, Draco spoke again:

"Take just a drop so you will know it is real and I will ask only one question."

"One question you have not already asked." She insisted.

"Agreed."

He walked towards her then in two quick strides and she could feel his breath on her face.

"Hold out your tongue," he directed.

"You first," she said cautiously.

He smiled at her like a cobra, whatever else he had become in the years since she had last interacted with him he was still every inch a Slytherin.

"Of course," he tipped back the vial leaving mere dregs of the potent potion behind, "now your turn."

Hermione held out her tongue as he placed his hand on her shoulder to steady her. She felt the cold drip as it landed on her tongue and swallowed, suppressing the shudder that ran though her, uncertain if it was from the serum or because he stood so closely.

"Do you still love your husband?" He asked her. This was it his one question, she had thought the answer would be easy. Had it not been for the serum she would have instantly said 'yes' but the word wouldn't come and as the silence lengthened something sparked in his eyes, something that looked very much like hope.

"I don't know," the words finally forced themselves from her lips and she realised, sadly that it was the truth.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Please review**

**What questions will Hermione ask Draco? Well obviously you have to wait and seem:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay in up dating. I hope you enjoy this and of course please review if you do.**

* * *

**Chapter 7-The blackness of the night.**

Hermione looked up into a pair of expectant grey eyes he was so close his breath mingled with her own. She watched his eyes drop to her lips and for a moment she thought he would kiss her but then he remembered himself and backed away. Hermione's traitorous heart felt disappointed.

"Your turn Granger," he told her as he backed away and picked up his shirt.

She barely waited to give it any sort of thought.

"Why did you hate me so much at school? I never did anything to harm you."

"I didn't hate you but I was desperate that no one would know that. I suppose I over compensated."

"And why do you want to know me now? You have had years."

"I never had the opportunity before. Would you really have spent time getting to know _me, _an ex-Death Eater, had you not been forced to do so?"

Hermione shook her head.

"When Weasley came to me for help he presented me with an opportunity I had never thought to have. To spend time with you out of the public eye where I would have the chance to prove to you that I am not who you thought I was."

"Why should I trust you?" she demanded to know getting closer to the crux of what she really needed to understand.

"Because I would never willingly harm you."

She tilted her head at him now like a little bird considering the danger of a predator.

"Why did you help my husband?"

"Because I wanted to help you, protect you."

"Why?" she demanded, still not satisfied with his response.

_Because I'm in love with you,_ the thought bubbled on the end of Draco's tongue but he dare not say it but there were other truths he could tell her.

"I owed you that much." He finally told her. It wasn't a lie and Draco thought he had gotten away with it. Until…

"What do you think about me now Draco? Truthfully," she added though they both knew the word was redundant.

"I think you are the most magnificent creature I have ever met." Draco said almost wistfully before he held his breath as she digested that truth. She said nothing. Silence enveloped them both neither knowing what to do or say.

It was Hermione who blinked first.

"Thank you for a lovely evening …I think I had better go to bed now." She said somewhat breathlessly as if she were still in some sort of shock.

"Goodnight Hermione," he whispered softly as she passed through the door and turned to look into the blackness of the night.

* * *

Hermione reached the double phoenix doors of her suite and she couldn't breathe. _What had just happened between them?_ It would not compute- his semi-naked body was so beautiful he left her stunned. His words had stunned her more. He didn't hate her, he wanted to protect her, he thought she was magnificent and Merlin help her he had almost kissed her and_ she_ had wanted him to. _Was she insane?_

Hermione closed her eyes, she needed to sleep and forget about him but she couldn't all she could see when she closed her eyes was a vision of a demi-god. Sculptured like marble. Solid muscle beneath pale flesh and she craved to touch such perfection. Hermione could not un-see what she had seen, could not un-think those damning thoughts that had come to her as her eyes had feasted upon him but dear Cersei the frustration she felt at the thought of him he was delicious and she had wanted nothing more in that moment than to taste that delicate pale flesh.

Then there was the perplexing question he had asked her and the answer she could not give. Hermione could no longer say she loved her own husband. Whatever else tonight had taught her it was that she and Ron were over. Things would not go back to the way they had been, the bond that she had shared with Ron had been broken and she wasn't sure they could mend it she wasn't even sure she wanted to.

"Stop it Hermione," she chastised herself, "stop thinking." She needed to sleep but her mind would not rest and on a deeper, fundamental level she knew her universe had shifted and Draco Malfoy had become a part of it.

* * *

It was in the early hours when finally she must have drifted off to sleep but she did not sleep restfully. Hermione's dreams were haunted by that almost kiss and, like Tantalus, her desire remained agonizingly out of reach. She felt his breath brush her lips but just as she thought she would taste him he was snatched from her. By the following morning Hermione was so frustrated she was ready to pin Malfoy to the nearest surface to taste what she felt had been denied her.

_What have you done to me? _She silently demanded of him as her eyes traced the refined lines of his face at breakfast. She felt like she had been drugged._ Was there lust potion in her tea?_ She considered, but she dismissed the idea. It was the allure of the forbidden, Hermione reasoned, a dark and exotic desire for something she had never thought she could have, something that now it had been dangled before her began to consume her. Draco Malfoy was forbidden, dark and dangerous and that danger excited her. _Fool,_ she told herself but, try as she might, the embers he had ignited would not burn out. Hermione needed to get out of there before she did something incredibly foolish. The only problem was her tenure at Malfoy Manor was not up.

* * *

Draco knew she was watching him; she was being subtle but not quite subtle enough. Draco's heart was pounding in his mouth, he could tell she was not unaffected by what he had told her, did he dare hope? Draco balled his fists under the table to stop himself from doing something stupid. He could feel those lust filled eyes scrutinise him from under her full lashes. As he tasted the sour tang of grapefruit he fantasied about placing his lips to the pulse that throbbed at the base of that elegant, milky throat.

Draco knew it had been a risk to bring her here, that he risk his own emotions in trying to mold her own and damn it he was lost to his desire for her again. His penis twitch as she bit her full lip_ was she fighting temptation too?_ He wondered. He was tempted to throw caution to the wind and crawl across the table top and ravish her but he knew it would be too soon. _Patience Draco, _he cautioned, _patience_. Though it might kill him he knew he had to wait; that she needed to come to him if they were to ever have a chance. He scoffed, she looked up at the sound canting her head in curiosity, _it would be a miracle,_ he told himself, she would never want him enough to take the risk not after all he had done to her. He had been a fool to begin this it could only result in heartbreak. Draco realised he couldn't do this; he needed to forget her he would allow her to leave, give her the money she and Weasley needed and retreat to his solitude to lick his wounds. He was still a spoilt, selfish little rich boy and he should have understood sooner that there were somethings even he could never have-Granger was one of them.

"Daddy!" Scorpius' arrival broke the tension in the room and snapped Draco out of his reverie as his little boy threw himself into his arms. Draco nuzzled his son's hair. _You and me buddy,_ he promised the boy sadly, as he contemplated a return to their usual routine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all of you who are following/fav this story. Some reviews would be great so I can assess how it's going.**

* * *

**Chapter 8-Thunder**

The windows trembled with the shockwave that hit them. Hermione sat violently upright as the force of the blast washed over her. She had dozed off at her desk before the storm had hit.

"Daddy!" she heard Scorpius' terrified screams. The little boy must have been awoken from his sleep.

White light bolted across the room blindingly bright and was followed swiftly by the boom of thundered.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Scorpius called frantically again. Hermione was surprised that Malfoy had not reached him yet. She rose to her feet wondering if she would get any rest this night.

"Daddy!" the little boy screamed again in absolute terror. Something was wrong, Malfoy would not leave the boy to suffer, anxiously Hermione left her suite and made her way in the direction of the little boys sobs that could be clearly heard echoing down the corridor.

"Miss Hermione," the boy cried out at the sight of her holding up his small arms to be held, Hermione's heart clench at the sight of the tear drenched face. "Where's my daddy?" Scorpius asked hiccupping as he struggled to control his sobs.

"He must have had urgent business," Hermione said seeking to reassure the child, "shall we ask Tiggy for some warm milk and then we will wait together until your daddy gets home?"

"Tiggy isn't here," the boy told her despondently, "I already called her, she didn't come."

Alarm bells rang in Hermione's head but she was careful not to alarm the boy.

"Then let's go to the kitchen and I will make us both some hot milk or would you prefer hot chocolate?" She asked Scorpius as she bounced him up onto her hip. Hermione did her best to sooth the youngest Malfoy, he was a lovely child and she had quickly grown fond of him but she was concerned that neither Tiggy nor Malfoy were here for the boy. Malfoy was many things but negligent of his son's wellbeing was not one of them. Instinctively Hermione knew something was wrong and although she would never admit this to herself she couldn't bear the idea that something had happened to Draco.

For Scorpius' sake she remained calm but as the night wore on and there was still no sign of either Malfoy or his house elf Hermione became, by degrees, more frantic. After their hot chocolate Hermione had taken Scorpius back to his bed. She read to him as the small boy clung tightly to her arm as if he were afraid that she would disappear too. Eventual Scorpius slept cradled in her lap.

"Where are you Malfoy?" She asked the darkness as a distant clock struck 2am.

Draco was bruised, blackened and bleeding by the time he made it back into the manor. He needed sleep, he needed a shower but first he needed to check on his son. Scorpius had been sleeping soundly when he had left he had reluctantly taken Tiggy with him leaving a hasty note on Granger's desk when he found her sleeping over her books, explaining where he had gone.

When he entered Scorpius' room the sight that greeted him was not unexpected but it still melted his heart. There was he thought nothing more beautiful than the sight of a mother cradling a child. Granger held his son protectively in her lap like a mother would. Of course, he reasoned, she was a mother, just not Scorpius' mother.

It was a moment before she noticed his presence and when she did the gentle, soft expression she had worn a moment before turned to rage. She held it together for a moment whilst she laid Scorpius on his bed and cast, what Draco could only assume was, a silencing charm around the boys bed before she all but assaulted him.

"Where were you?" she demanded frantically jabbing him in the chest with her index finger, "Scorpius was terrified."

He was almost tempted to ask her if she had been worried about him but he sensed, instinctively that she would not respond well to his teasing.

"Did you not see my note?" he questioned

"What note?" she replied,

"The one I left on your desk?" he told her

Hermione had been so irate and so anxious with worry she had never thought to look for a note.

"I…" she was about to tell him she hadn't thought to look when his appearance suddenly registered, "what happened to you? Your bleeding." She recognised reaching up to brush aside the platinum locks now lace with crimson.

"It's nothing, " Draco insisted backing away from her touch.

"Let me look," she persisted

"Leave it woman." Draco demanded more sharply than he had intended and she recoiled from him slightly.

Draco let out a sigh before he began gently to explain:

"Lightning struck the stables, we got all the horse out but the building…well I expect it will need to be demolished." He told her by way of explanation.

"And you're unhurt?" she sought to reassure herself.

"It's not my blood."

Draco silently moved towards his son's bed.

"Hi buddy," he said gently, "Daddy's home now." He reassured the semi- conscious child," everything is alright," he whispered.

He winced as he rose to his feet:

"Thank you," he turned to Hermione sincerely, "for taking care of him," he clarified.

"You're most welcome."

"Well," Draco turned to leave but touch a sharp breath.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked again cautiously, not wishing to raise his ire.

"It will be only bruising; my stallion kicked me in the back. He reared in panic as part of the rood fell. I'll be fine." He reiterated.

"Let me take a look, I would feel better if I did," she hurried out before he could object; "I have some salve."

"Alright," he sighed with resignation, "but I need to shower first."

"Come to my room," she insisted. He raised a brow at that, "the salve is in my room and I don't trust you to come back."

Draco scoffed, that had indeed been his plan.

"Alright woman you win," he said stoically as he followed her down the empty corridor.

He made straight for the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Let me know when you're ready," he heard her call from behind the door.

It had been a terribly stressful few hours and the warmth of the shower did little to ease his taut muscles. His mind wondered back to the picture of his son in Granger's arms. He had always told himself that He and Scorpius would be fine on their own but perhaps he was wrong, perhaps Scorpius needed a mother, perhaps he should look for a wife even if it could never be Granger.

_But she had been concerned for him,_ he reasoned, _maybe he shouldn't give upon her so easily. Then again, _he concluded,_ it might just have been her caring nature._

He shut of the shower and toweled himself dry before wrapping a towel around his waist.

"I'm ready Granger," he called as he cracked the bathroom door open. He could have sworn she blushed at the sight of his naked torso, though she had seen it before. "Where do you want me Granger?" he asked with a teasing lilt to his voice delighting as she blushed again at his obvious innuendo.

"The edge of the bath," she instructed unable to meet his eyes.

Draco sat on the edge of the bath his back turned toward her.

"How's it look?" he asked twisting to see Hermione biting on her lip.

"Painful," was what she said but it was not what she was thinking.

Hermione was looking at his glorious, though somewhat bruised, form again and wondering if she trusted herself enough to dare touch him? There had been a time when he would have recoiled from her touch, when she would not have dared to touch him. She took a steading breath.

"Turn around," she instructed, "this may sting a bit."

Gentle she placed the salve on his bruised back; she could feel the long lean muscle ripple under the skin at the contact. Slowly, deliberately she rubbed the salve in soothing circles loosening herself in the smoothness of his alabaster skin. She stopped, he shivered;

"Don't stop," he pleaded

"Draco I don't think I…"

"Please don't stop," he begged, _had she any idea how long it had been since anyone had touch him so tenderly. _"Please," he repeated clasping her hand over his shoulder.

Something inside Hermione shattered. Her resistance pooled like mist at her feet and she lowered her head to kiss the hand that rested atop her own. Draco wondered if he was dreaming. Yet if it was a dream he would enjoy it determinedly he reached back with his other hand and tangled it through her hair.

"Granger," he sighed as she turned her head into his neck and reverently brushed it with her lips.

* * *

**A/N:Wicked place to leave it I know but I do like a bit of suspense. **

**Will this develop into anything or will Hermione remember she is a married women and back out?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note**

**Thank you to all of you who are following, etc. **

**Special thanks to those who have taken the trouble to feedback in their reviews. **

**That extra bit of effort makes the writing so worthwhile so thank you again.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Painful Silence.**

Hermione wasn't sure how she had found herself here. There had been a frenzy of pulling and tearing as Draco had divested her of her clothing. Now she found herself writhing under him. If she had thought him glorious before he was magnificent now. Buck naked his manhood pink with the flush of excitement.

Hermione was wet and salivating with anticipation. A small voice at the back of her mind told her she shouldn't, that she was a married woman but Hermione couldn't bring herself to care. Her pulse raced with an unknown excitement, she wanted him and damn the consequences. Even though she knew in the morning the guilt would mostly likely crush her; she still wanted him.

Hermione made a keening cry as he entered her. Canting her hips and grabbing his arse to help drive him deeper.

"Oh Gods," she cried out, "sweet Circe," she whimpered as he hit that sweet spot. Draco continued to drive into her with a passion and intensity that she had never experienced before and when he brought her to climax she blacked out with the force of it. "Draco," she cried as she shattered.

Since he had been 15 years of age Draco had fantasied about her screaming his name and when she did he could hold back no further; two more erratic thrusts and he fell into the abyss after her.

When they were both spent there might have been regret and awkwardness but there was none of that. Draco pulled her protectively into his embrace and they slept in a contented bliss.

* * *

It was as the sun rose the next morning, with Draco's platinum crowned head pressing into her shoulder that Hermione felt it, the predicted oppressive and crushing guilt.

"What have I done?" she whispered to herself. Her actions last night had consequences. There was no escaping that. Hermione looked at the beautiful man beside her. She knew she wanted to be with him, that once would never be enough, but she couldn't. She had a husband and children. It had all been just a beautiful dream that she would have to hold in her heart in painful silence. Never speaking of it or acknowledging him again. It was a just punishment she supposed for her betrayal. Besides, she reminded herself, Draco was more than just a handsome widower. Had things been simple, had they just been two ordinary people then, she had no doubt, it would have been the start of something beautiful but, she had to acknowledge, they were extraordinary people. He was Draco Malfoy, Ex-Death Eater whilst she was Hermione 'Granger', Golden Girl of the Wizarding World. She had no doubt how the world would react if she left Ron for Draco. She had no illusions she would be a pariah, if what she had done were ever known…and her children…she couldn't do this.

"Hello Beautiful," he greeted her as he roused from sleep. _Had she any idea how many years he had longed to wake at her side?_ Draco wandered.

"I can't do this Draco," were her first words to him. _He should have expected this_ he thought bitterly, expected that her moral compass would point her away from him but he would not give her up so readily.

"I've wanted you for years," he confessed, instinctively sensing that now was the moment literally of truth. "I had hoped to claim you when the war ended and I could finally show my feelings opening but I was never brave enough. Before I could find the courage it was too late. Weasley had already claimed you. You were so happy-I wanted you to be happy and deep down I didn't believe I deserved you so…I let you go. I won't let you go this time." He concluded with heated passion.

"You must," she told him sadly, "it was a beautiful dream…"

"Are you happy now?" Draco interrupted her demanding to know, "does he make you happy?"

Hermione didn't answer, she couldn't answer because she knew the truth would destroy her.

"Draco I can't, my children."

"Will be like brother and sister to Scorpius." Draco told her firmly seeking to reassure.

"And Ron…"

"He doesn't deserve you," Draco continued to reason with her.

"This isn't right," she sobbed in protest.

"Why?" he demanded to know.

"Because of who we are!" she blurted out.

"You're ashamed of me," Draco declared recoiling from her.

"No," she was quick to respond.

"Then what?" he needed to know, "what do you care what others think?" gambling that it was public reaction that concerned her.

"I can't cause others so much pain." She sobbed collapsing forward into his chest.

As Draco gathered her to him he still hadn't giving up, he could feel her resolve weakening. "What of your pain? What of mine? Don't leave me with only this one memory. Don't leave me tormented with what should have been." He paused briefly, as he watched Hermione's lip trembled. "Please!" he pleaded.

"Until I have to leave," she conceded.

Draco thought to protest but then he reasoned that perhaps it was only a little more time that she needed to come to terms with them being together and he held his tongue.

* * *

Draco had been wrong! Though she spent every night of the remainder of her stay in his arms, her resolve to leave him never again faltered. The last few days of their time together at Malfoy Manor were bitter sweet and in the end Draco became desperate.

"Divorce him," he begged her on their last evening together, "Marry me."

She was very still for a moment before she finally responded:

"You have no idea how much I want to," Hermione began to explain but exasperated by the _'but_' he could sense coming he cut her off.

"Not enough, you don't want to enough! What do I have to do? "

Hermione looked at him intently. Although it had been such a short time she thought that she might actually be in love with him but she had to make him understand that she could not be so selfish.

"Draco," she began solemnly. "I love you but I am a mother. My children need me and they in turn love their father, even though," she added, "I nolonger love him I couldn't live with myself if I dessert him. My guilt would destroy me, destroy us."

Draco had wanted to ask if it mattered to her at all if she destroyed him but he knew it didn't help to add to her guilt.

"There has to be away." He instead pleaded with her, one last time but he knew now it was hopeless. She had made up her mind and she was nothing if not stubborn. She leaned forward resting her head on his chest and shook it slightly_. No, there was no other way_, she told him silently.

* * *

Hermione left Malfoy Manor for the last time the following morning. It was very early, neither Draco nor Scorpius were awake but she couldn't abide the thought of not bidding them farewell. So she crept into their rooms; the younger Malfoy she left with a sweet kiss on his check. The older, with whom she could hardly bear to part, she bid goodbye with a lingering kiss on his lips as she tasted the salt of regret from her tears.

"Goodbye," she whispered as she backed away.

Despite all that Hermione had witnessed in her life. Through all the suffering that day was the only time she could recall 4 small words crossing her lips.

"It's not fair!" she chastised the fates bitterly. Hermione backed out of Draco's room not wishing to take her eyes from him until the very last. "Not fair," she sobbed as she finally turned and left.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So have Draco and Hermione made a huge mistake? **

**Will Hermione be able to return to Ron and resume her old life as if nothing ever happened between **

**herself and Draco? What do you think? Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Duller than before.**

It was the same house, the same furnishings and fixtures, the same burn mark on the kitchen worktop but somehow nothing felt the same. This house was no longer her home. Something had irrevocably changed. Everything seemed duller than before; even the sun that streamed through the large French windows seemed faded.

Hermione felt like she had been splinched-her heart was still at Malfoy Manor whilst bodily she stood inside the detached house she had given so much to keep. Everything felt wrong, like it belonged to another world, a world she no longer belonged to.

"Hermione?" she was snapped out of her reverie as Ron called her name.

"Hermione," he greeted, she could hear the smile in his voice. There had been a time when his joy at greeting her would have made her heart sing; but not today. Today to her eternal shame, as Ron wrapped his arms around her she flinched.

"Is everything alright love?" Ron asked a note of caution in his voice.

"It's nothing; it's just been a while." She said trying to excuse herself.

"Well let's sort that out then shall we?" said Ron, laughing as he buried his head in her shoulder a roughish not to his voice.

Hermione froze, he smelt 'wrong', she swallowed what if she couldn't…with him anymore.

"Not now Ron," she snapped her voice coming across angrier than she had intended, "I have a headache, remember where I have been."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Hermione. I'll never…"

"Stop- it's done," she responded before he had finished his apology.

"Was he terrible?" Ron asked

"No," Hermione answered truthfully, "far from it."

"Still I'm sorry." Ron apologized again.

Hermione lost patience, it was all his fault! If Ron had not been such a fool she would never have found herself in this position. Everything would have gone on in the same way as before. They would have grown old together in comfortable ease. She would have never known any passion, any excitement. Hermione bit her lip. Had she really just thought that?

"I don't want to talk about it!" she rounded on Ron.

"What did he do to you?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Hermione snapped

"I'll kill him if…"

Hermione flew of the handle; "You don't have the right to defend my honour- you are the one who sent me there."

"You agreed."

"Enough Ron, I said I don't want to talk about it." With that Hermione turned her back to him and left the room. Locking herself in their bathroom she slid down the door and sobbed.

"Hermione," Ron called gently tapping on the door. "are you alright?"

"No, she responded too quietly for him to hear, "I'm not alright." "Go away," she told him with more volume than strictly necessary_. It will get better she, _assured herself. She would slip back into here usual routine. Things would go back to normal, she would feel normal. It had been a brief affair, a lapse of judgement. It meant nothing. It was an itch she had needed to scratch, a bit of excitement in what had become a mundane routine. _Could she have that with Ron too that passion and excitement? Why not?_ She convinced herself. Leaving the bathroom she went in search of her husband;

"Ronald," she cooed.

* * *

Draco wished he could obliviate himself. It wouldn't go away, the memory of her soft form in his arms. She made her choice, he told himself. He had to forget her, move on, find another woman, a wife and mother for his son. Damn her, he inwardly cursed, he couldn't do I because he knew no one compared to her. No one could match up to Granger.

"Hermione," he corrected himself recalling he had promised to call her 'Hermione'. "Give it time," he instructed himself, "It will fade." It had to Draco couldn't go on living like this. He needed a distraction.

* * *

Life had lost its flavor. She had tried to rekindle the passion in her relationship with Ron. It hadn't worked. Hermione had wept that first evening after her return from the Manor as Ron slumped on top of her, his need fully stated. She wept with frustration and the knowledge that her love life would never be the same. Hermione couldn't regret sleeping with Draco but a part of her wished she could un-know the pleasure he had wrung from her body; the way her blood and magic had hummed in response to his touch, as if their bodies were perfectly attuned. All she had felt with Ron was sour notes.

Draco tried it all, nothing distracted him. He tried everything even muggle motor sport and even that high octane thrill failed to distract him. Nothing, it seemed, would erase her from his mind. In the end he retreated back to the manor in defeat. Wrapping himself in the seclusion and becoming a recluse.

* * *

Author's note

Sorry this is a short chapter it was a convenient place to break up the story. Please review


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- I don't care what it costs me.**

It had been months since Draco had made a public appearance. Had it not been for Scorpius he wouldn't be making one now but Draco understood the need to protect Scorpius inheritance, which in turn meant protecting his business interests. Unfortunately that required that he made some public appearances.

Draco found it easy enough to find a date. The persona of successful businessman meant he required a date and there were any number of pureblood debutants who fancied themselves a potential mistress of Malfoy Manor. All he needed was someone who looked good and wasn't so stupid as to embarrass him. Thus matched with an appropriate date it was a reluctant Draco Malfoy who flooed into the Ministry of Magic for the annual remembrance ball. Yet all Draco could think of was would she be there?

Draco had dressed with exceptional care, forgoing his usual black for a midnight blue that his tailor assured him flattered him better. Draco knew he was being a fool, Hermione had made her wishes more than clear but Draco couldn't help it, he could help but hope. Even though she had walked across the shards of his heart as she left that day. Hi love for her would not die, he was a fool but while he lived and breathed he was sure he would always want her.

As she entered the ballroom a single pair of storm grey eyes were all Hermione sought. Many eyes turned to admire her, the war heroine, the Golden girls but there was only one person's admiration she truly wanted even though she knew it was wrong. Hermione knew she could never be with Draco again but she still yarned for his touch. Her blood raced faster even at the thought os his touch. The memory of his breath as it breezed across her skin tormented her. All she had now was, a bitterness that fate had allowed her to briefly taste his sweetness only to take it away.

Draco watched her from across the ballroom. Sweet Salzaar was she beautiful. She was dressed in a hunter's green halter neck gown. Draco felt like Tantalus teased by a glimpse of what he was never able to touch. He knew the curve of her spine he mused as she spun around her bare back in view, he had caressed it. Bile rose in this throat at the thought that she was forbidden to him once more, that such pleasure was lost to him. Still Draco's manhood filled with lust at the thought of her. Adjusting his robes, to hide his reaction, he turned away no longer able to bear the torment.

Moving away from the refreshments he was snapped out of his reverie by a tidbit of gossip;

"she is going to divorce him they say"

"I heard there is another man."

"No it's another woman," the gossip corrected.

"No definitely a man, I heard from a friend who heard it from someone who was there that she attended a dinner as Draco Malfoy's significant other."

"No way!"

"I know, can you imagine, how ridiculous he would never debase himself and besides he appears to have already have moved on. Did you see the blonde…"

Draco had tuned out, 'debase myself," Draco contemplated incredulously, 'she could never debase me," but he knew he could not defend her not here, he would only fuel the gossip.

Suddenly the evening felt very dull, Draco had made his appearance, fulfilled his social obligations, it was time to make himself scares. His date had disappeared and Draco decided to leave before the inevitable gold diggers began to circle like carrion. He barely managed the required excuses before her was outside the ballroom and heading for the fireplaces.

Hermione saw him his distinctive blond head at the other side of the ballroom, he looked magnificent and she noticed with regret he was with another women. He had moved on it would seem. Hermione wanted to scream at him as the green goddess raised her head but she knew she had no right. He had done what she had said she hoped he would.

She tried to put on a brave face, socialize but a bad evening just grew worse. Hermione blanched as she registered the encroaching gossip that tightened around her.

"No, she was not getting a divorce, yes Ron was fine." She batted away the intrusive questions like a floundering batsman at the crease, desperate to defend the shreds of her privacy. Then she saw the Skeeter bitch making her way towards her, quick quotes quill in hand. This was Hermione's cue to beat a hasty retreat.

Emerging into the dimly lit corridors where the fireplaces were open for guest to floo in and out Hermione froze. His ice blond hair a beacon in the shadow, Draco Malfoy stood before her. Hermione's mouth went dry. He opened his mouth, as if to say something but then closed it again and turned to leave.

She couldn't let him go!

"Are you well? She blurted out. He halted and turned to meet her.

"Yes, and you? He replied formally.

As well as can be expected," she had not dared voice it but her meaning was clear, _as well as can be expected without you._

"Hermione," he began, taking a faltering step towards her. He never finished other voices, footsteps and laughter approached.

There was such pathos in that moment as he halted realising it was too late. He couldn't approach her now, they would be seen. He turned to walk away back towards the fire place.

As the party goers rounded the corner Hermione took a life changing decision. She couldn't let him leave, she would give it all up if she had to. Her home, her job, her positon in society, She didn't care!

"Draco," she called after him desperately.

He paused but didn't turn and Hermione raced to catch up with him before he disappeared.

"Draco, she repeated so quietly no one else would hear. "I can't do this." He didn't reply. "I don't care what it costs me," she told him.

Draco reached back and took her hand in his and pulled her into the fireplace with him as he annunciated precisely;

"Malfoy Manor."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-The long game.**

The moment they stepped out of the fireplace Draco rounded on her,

"I have to know that you mean it," he told her solemnly," there will be no turning back and I can't bear for you to trample my heart again- do you understand?"

Hermione was silent; she had not expected this vehement address.

"Do you know what this could mean?" He asked her mostly rhetorically. "Your friends could turn against you, the whole of the Wizarding Britain might shun you and whilst the gods know I will stand full-square with you if this is what you want. I will fight with you and for you to my last breathe Hermione but I have to know that you mean it. I can't get my hopes up again and I can't disappoint Scorpius."

Hermione looked at him intently, his impassioned speech had only made her more enamoured of him than she had been before. She knew this was no game. if she did this, if she was determined to be with Draco she would shatter lives and make enemies. She understood that she had much to lose but she questioned if those were the things that mattered to her when compared to what she stood to gain. The cost of this man's love could be very high indeed. Did she think him worth it? _Yes_, she told herself, he was worth it. Hermione did not believe in fate or destiny but something told her he was worth the cost.

"I understand." She confirmed with uncharacteristic brevity.

"Even at the cost of your own children?" He demanded, clearly determined that she would have no illusions about what being with him might mean.

"He wouldn't," she told him, with more confidence than she truly felt.

"Wouldn't he? Not even to get back at me?" Draco questioned.

Hermione hung her head, she knew he was right. It would not be beyond Ron to use her children as a weapon. Hermione steeled herself; though she couldn't believe she would lose her children to Ron she had to admit it was a possibility.

"I know logically that it is a possibility," she responded, "but he will not get them without the fight of his life and if I lose I know that they are still _my_ children. I will still love them and I will make sure that even if I cannot always be with them they will always be safe, always be loved."

Draco looked at her incredulously. He had been sure this would be her red line. That she would realise the impossibility of them being together.

"And you still want me?" He whispered in disbelief.

"Whatever the cost," Hermione reiterated.

Draco was stunned, almost disbelieving.

"But I will walk through the fires of hell before I leave my children with Ron." She stated with all the fierceness of a lioness.

Draco drew a deep steadying breath.

"Then we need to play this smart," he told her, "We need to play the long game. You need to be the one to hold all the aces, to take the moral high ground."

As the former Slytherin began to consider a strategy, to get them both what they wanted, he gently pulled her into a tender embrace. _Was she really going to give it all up for him? _Draco thought to himself, he didn't dare doubt her and he didn't dare to tell her how truly afraid he was that in the end she would still break him, that in the end she would realise he wasn't worth it.

"You need to go back," he told her, holding her at arm's length; "Weasley can't suspect anything."

Hermione looked alarmed.

"Will you be safe?" Draco asked at her obvious distress.

"Yes, I just don't..." _want to leave you,_ she added silently.

She turned back to face the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder ready to return to the ball.

"Promise me you'll come back," Draco pleaded before she could leave. Not knowing if he could allow her to go.

"I promise," she told him, as she stepped into the hearth and disappeared.

_I shouldn't have let her go_, Draco chastised himself. _She will over think it, she will change her mind_, he thought anxiously. He need not have feared, Hermione's mind was made up and what was about to occur drove the final wedge between Hermione and he husband.

* * *

Hermione reappeared in the corridor at the Ministry and decided to seek out Ron and then take him home before he got too drunk and amorous. Past experience told her if he was drunk he would be trying to get into her knickers and she didn't want to face that. She re-joined the revellers in the ballroom but there was no sign of Ronald at all.

"Have you seen Ron?" She asked Harry and Ginny as they stepped off the dance floor.

"I thought he had left with you," Harry said looking a little puzzled.

Hermione shock her head in response, "If you see him tell him I'm looking for him," she asked.

Harry nodded his agreement and went back to dancing with his wife.

It was a full 20 minutes before Hermione located her wayward husband.

Behind the ballroom there was a small gaming room where wealthier wizards could play blackjack or a game of poker.

"You must be doing better than I thought Weasley," Hermione heard over the whirl of the roulette wheel. Hermione's mouth went dry, there before the blackjack table stood her husband conversing with Blaise Zabini.

"Had a windfall," Ron told the dark haired wizard. Hermione couldn't believe it. Had he not learnt his lesson? After all she had gone through to get them solvent again. Whilst clearly Hermione had not minded her time with Draco-Ron did not know that. Whilst she had betrayed Ron with Draco-Ron did not know that. If she had needed any further incentive to strengthen her resolve this was it. She was about to steamroller her way across the gaming floor and hex Ronald into next week but then she remembered Draco's words; "The long game,' Ron was quite literally play into their hands she realised. A man with a gambling addiction could not be a fit husband or father and here Ron was gambling with the elite of wizarding society, members of the wizengamot who would bear witness to his addiction.

Hermione turned and walked away.

* * *

The next day she secretly met with Draco at the office of his lawyers. She had received the anonymous looking owl just before lunch asking her to meet him at his lawyers. Hermione couldn't help but appreciate the irony when she realised that Blaise was Draco's lawyer.

"...Of course we will have to maintain absolute secrecy," she heard Draco say as she joined the two men in Blaise's office.

"Hermione," Draco greeted her immediately.

Blaise held out his hand to take hers but then looked uncharacteristically hesitant.

"I'm sorry," he began to apologise, "but I'm really at a loss as to how to address you under the circumstances."

"Hermione will be fine," she smiled at him reassuringly.

"Then you must call me Blaise," he responded, smiling charmingly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at his old friend but said nothing.

"If I may," Hermione began, "I'm on a bit of a tight schedule if I am to keep this meeting discrete."

"Of cause, we'll get straight to it." Blaise said settling back into his chair now Hermione had taken her seat. "Draco has filled me in on some of the detail and I understand that keeping custardy of your children is of paramount importance. It is therefore clear that you must appear the wronged party. The wizengamot is less than sympathetic with what they might view as philandering wives."

Hermione flushed with discomfort.

"Forgive me Hermione, I only intended to make you aware of how your situation might be perceived."

Hermione nodded.

"So we need to find some 'dirt' on your husband. A mistress, some fraud or bribery?" Blaise suggested looking at Hermione hopefully.

Hermione knew that what she was about to say was the truth but it still tasted like betrayal when she said it.

"How about a gambling addiction?" She suggested.

"Ah!" Blaise said quietly as he clearly pieced together this statement with the events of the previous evening. "Yes," he told her, "I believe that might do."

Briefly Hermione filled Blaise in on how Ron had gained a million galleons from Draco which he now appeared to be frittering away.

"And this was a gift!" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Indeed," Draco said, "it could in fact be considered reparations for Hermione's treatment in my home."

Blaise steepled his hands in front of his face.

"Hmm! And Weasley could not prove otherwise?" Blaise enquired

"No," Draco stated emphatically before adding, "in matter of fact Blaise it is the truth. I gave him the money because it was, I felt, the least I could do for Hermione."

"I have an idea," Blaise concluded, "but you may not like it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note**

**Apologies for taking sometime to update I wasn't sure about the direction to take this but i've decided now:)**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Promise Me**.

Ron felt sick, both physically from too much fire-whiskey and mental because of his foolishness. He had had the means to repay his debtors, remove the treat from his life and he had gambled a good proportion of it away. He had every right to suppose Hermione would never forgive him but what was worse he had no idea how he might ever put it right. He looked at his wife, quietly reading in her comfortable armchair, at their children playing unicorns and dragons at his feet and asked himself; _how had it ever come to this?_ _What was so wrong with him that he felt this compulsion to gamble?_ In truth, though he dare not admit it, Ron knew. His wife made him feel inadequate, he had always been in the shadow of his brothers, of Harry even of his peers like the wealthy pure bloods he had gone to school with. Though he was a feted war hero he felt like a failure. All that was good in his life was here in this room and he knew he had wasted it.

"Promise me," he blurted out, "that you won't ever leave me."

Hermione was no good at lying, they both knew that and she knew it was a promise she could no longer make, especially knowing that plans were already in place for her to leave him. Knowing she could never promise she avoided the question, asking a question of her own;

"Why Ron what have you done?" she responded.

Ron was quiet; it was more than apparent in the tight lines of his face that he had done something wrong. He was so guilt-ridden he failed to recognize Hermione's discomfort as she recalled what she had promised earlier that day.

* * *

_Earlier that day:_

_"_We need to expose his gambling addiction, it will be easy enough he lost quite some sum to me last night. All it will need is a well-placed word in the right ear and the press with be all over it. Weasley will look like a loser a scoundrel. Hermione will appear to be the much maligned, long suffering spouse." Blaise had outlined his plan.

"I don't know," Hermione had stated looking doubtfully at Draco, "I don't like to destroy his reputation." Draco could have hugged Blaise when he pointed out that they weren't destroying Ron's reputation, that Ron had already done that himself. Draco knew he couldn't have a hand in this, that whilst he wanted to be with Hermione desperately if their relationship was to have a real chance, Hermione could not be burdened with guilt and he could not look like the Villain. In fact Blaise was right, Ron had already destroyed himself all that Blaise would be doing was ensuring that the world knew it. Still Hermione looked uncomfortable and Draco was worried.

"What would have happened if I hadn't given Weasley a million galleons?" he asked her finally.

"Assuming his creditors didn't kill him?" Hermione asked biting her lip.

"Yes, assuming that," Draco clarified.

"We would have lost everything and his addiction would be exposed," she conceded.

"And if I do nothing to intervene now?" he asked her,

"His creditors will close in and he will be exposed," She said sadly.

"So," he said gently taking her hands in his and resting his head against her forehead, "we are only managing the inevitable, maybe this way we shield your children form the worst of it and maybe, although I can't promise, there is something we can do to help Weasley get better."

Hermione knew Draco had no love for her husband, that he would offer to help him, even if it was for slightly less than altruistic reasons, meant a lot to her.

"Thank you," she whispered to him softly. Her mouth felt suddenly dry;

"Could I have a drink please?" she asked Blaise.

"I'll go," Draco quickly offered, Blaise needs to talk you through the legal bits."

Blaise nodded his agreement but as soon as Draco had left the room there was another, more pressing matter that Blaise had wished to raise.

"Promise me you won't hurt him," he asked without preamble, "he was ruined when Astoria died and again when you left him, promise Hermione."

She looked at him aghast,

"I need to know that if I help you both do this that you will stand by him, no matter what- it could be nasty."

"I know," she tried to reassure him.

"I wonder do you? Will you still stand by him when Potter turns his back on you? When the public vilify you?"

"Yes," she said more forcefully than she had intended.

"Why?" Blaise asked continuing to push, it was clear he didn't trust her.

"Why?" she repeated in disbelief

"Forgive me," Blaise said sincerely, "but I don't know you well and it seems to me that though you may believe what you say right now, your moral rectitude would pull you away from him if you felt that your actions were selfish. You would sacrifice your happiness if you had to even if it meant Draco's happiness too. That is, after all, why you left him last time?"

Hermione looked at him askance; there was nothing she could say to that. It was true.

"Vow that you won't break him!" Blaise insisted, "That you won't leave him no matter what may come."

"I promise," she said vehemently, tears rising in her eyes.

"Your oath," Blaise demanded,

Hermione stared at him incredulously.

"Your oath," Blaise reiterated, "if you mean it you will swear it, swear that nothing and no one will come between you, not even Potter, not even your children."

She didn't say anything. Too horrified by what was being asked of her. Wondering if she had been wrong to come here, to come back to Draco-wondering if in the end she would destroy him. She had wanted to give him a chance. She had wanted to show the world that he deserved redemption; she didn't want to add to his suffering. Was she strong enough to see it through? She suddenly realised she had waited too long to respond.

Blaise let out a sigh; "You can't do it can you? Perhaps it would be better if you left, you have to love him above all things Hermione, he has suffered too much for anything less."

Blaise stood to see her out.

"I will tell him that you changed your mind- he may react badly but it is better now than later…"

He held the door open. Hermione rose from her seat.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for the short chapter it was necessary to leave on a note of suspense. As always please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-Burn all your Bridges.**

"Take out your wand," she said to Blaise with determination. Hermione knew that part of what Blaise had said was true and the only solution was to burn all her bridges. There would be no chance she could go back. "We need someone to make the bond."

Blaise looked at her askance; "you mean to make an unbreakable vow?"

"I mean to burn all my bridges, there will be no other choice, no going back, I will vow to never leave him even unto death and beyond."

Blaise looked at her then with something that looked suspiciously like admiration.

"Melanie," he called to his secretary, "I need you in here now!"

Hastily Hermione took Blaise's hand, she knew Draco would be back anytime and this was one secret she would keep from him.

"Draco will never know," she insisted.

"Agreed," came Blaise's succinct response. So she had vowed to never leave Draco, come what may.

* * *

Now hours later she sat in her old home, her soon to be ex-husband before her, begging her to promise not to leave him and it hurt because there was no way she could make that promise. She had truly burnt all her bridges and she realised she had been a fool, Blaise had played on her Gryffindor courage and she knew now that she had done something very rash. She had vowed that she would never leave Draco, not even for the sake of her children. Now, in retrospect, she realised what a mistake she had made. Though she couldn't believe that Draco would ever make her chose between her children and himself, she realised that she had put herself at the mercy of her former enemy. She wondered; _what did she really know of Draco? Could she really trust him?_ She could not have been more of a fool if Blaise had placed her under an imperious curse. All she could do was pray that things turned out for the best. The thought left her bitter, Hermione did not like not being in control. Her past with Draco left a poisoned thread of doubt in her mind and though logically she knew he had changed and she knew she wanted to be with him, she also knew that it could not be at any cost. Her conscience would never bear that and it would poison their love. Yet when Blaise had set that imperative before her she had needed to prove that her commitment to Draco was real.

"What have you done?" She asked out loud repeating her earlier question. It was as much a question to herself as it was to Ron, who still sat before waiting for her to snap out of her reverie. A look of guilt on his face that told her all she needed to know.

"How much?" she asked, though she knew it was more than they could afford she would at least afford him the opportunity to tell the truth.

"Too much," he responded, unable to meet her eye.

"Can you still pay our creditors?" Hermione demanded to know, her manner now stiff and cold.

"No," he stated simply, tears welling in his eyes.

"Why?" that in truth was all she needed to know now but she did not expect the response he gave.

"I was never good enough for you," he told her. There was no heat in his words; they were stated as mere cold fact.

Hermione looked at him incredulous.

"Have I ever…" she began but he interrupted.

"No, all you ever did was to be yourself and you were always better than me no matter how hard I tried. Always more brilliant, more powerful, more loved." He told her despondently.

Despite all that had happened, despite her decision to make a life with Draco, she still had feelings for Ron. He had been her friend before he became her lover and husband, he was still the father of her children and she didn't want him to be in pain regardless of what he had done to her. Tears rolled down her face as she realised she would be the course of more pain. She wanted to tell him she was sorry but she reminded herself that she had to play the long game and she remained tight lipped.

"I'm sorry Hermione," he sobbed,

Hermione couldn't bear his apologies not when she knew she had wronged him.

"I don't want to hear it she told him," it came out sharper than she intended but the tone made it no less true. They were neither of them blameless but she knew if she had any hope of keeping her children she needed to make Ron appear the villain. The cool and callous cruelty of what she was doing clawed at her gut and she understood now why Blaise had not thought she had the stomach for what needed to be done. _Perhaps you were right after all Zabini,_ she silently conceded, _perhaps I would have walked away before I was prepared to allow anyone to suffer this pain._ This was not a Gryffindor modus operandi, she knew the Slytherins knew how to get these things done, but still it made her feel dirty.

Hermione knew she needed to be alone;

"You can sleep in the spare room," she told Ron without preamble, making it appear she was angry with him when in reality it was that she could no longer bear his touch.

* * *

Hermione lay in the marital bed but sleep would not come. The cold realisation that she and Ron had never really been matched, hit Hermione with the jarring effect of nails down a chalkboard. She knew that Draco was far more intelligent, more widely read, that his interests extended beyond the Cuddly Canons. It pained her to admit that perhaps Ron was right. That in some ways he was not good enough. _Had she always known this? Had she married him because it made her feel superior in a climate where her blood status and made her feel lesser than everyone else. Had she married him for the wrong reasons? _Perhaps, she considered, leaving Ron was the right thing to do after all. It would be painful she knew but she had now convinced herself that it was for the greater good.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**This chapter seeks to portray Hermione in a slightly less sympathetic light than usual, trying to make it clear that even though she is the heroine she is none the less ****flawed. I hope you enjoyed it please review and let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note:**

**Huge apologies for the delay in updating this but I'm back now and I aim to update regularly **

**and complete silence and tears over the Christmas break.**

* * *

**Chapter 15- A minor indiscretion**

It was the 12th August when Ron was finally served with his divorce papers, by which point he and his wife had long since ceased to share a bed. In the end they cordially agreed that he would move out of the house. Ron had decided not to contest the divorce as he realised it was all he could still do to save it for his wife and children. If Hermione divorced him before his creditors caught up with him, he hoped, she would get to keep the house. He could at least console himself that his actions had not left his wife and children homeless. He therefore agreed not to contest the divorce in the interests of speeding the process trial was scheduled to begin at the beginning of December. Thus Ron found himself before the Wizengamot 12 days before Christmas, resigned to the fact that he would spend Christmas without his wife and children.

As the proceedings opened he listened to the opening arguments. His own lawyers had advised him not to plead guilty otherwise his wife would 'take him to the cleaners'-whatever that phrase meant. The opening statements were made and Ron found himself accused of 'willful neglect' in the form of failing to provide financially for his family. The following day _'The Prophet'_ screamed his disgrace to the Wizarding World. Ron knew there was nothing for him to do but to endure it.

The second day of the trial was excruciating, Malfoy gave evidence against him, describing their meeting and how he had begged for money. Surprisingly Malfoy failed to mention the fact that Ron had agreed to send Hermione to Malfoy Manor. Malfoy made it appear that he had been a generous philanthropist. That he had been unwilling to see Hermione on the streets hence had given Ron the money because he felt he owed Hermione. Ron glowered at the former Slytherin as he gave his evidence wondering how the entitled git could live with himself as he made political capital out of Ron's downfall. Hermione had yet to testify but she didn't need to she sat there looking like a wronged wife. Ron supposed she was a wronged wife and he knew that without saying a word she would have the courts sympathy merely by sitting there stoically and brave.

Finally they broke for lunch. Ron determined to find a quiet place where no one would notice him. He found a quiet muggle café just beyond the entrance to Diagon Alley, but if he had hoped to avoid the case he was to be sadly disappointed. He had barely placed his order when two young women entered the café in the throes of having a good gossip.

"You know they say she is divorcing him because there is another man!" The brunette commented.

"I heard earlier in the year that she was seen out having dinner with Malfoy," the second girl added conspiratorially

Ron sighed, _of course she was,_ he thought disdainful of the gossips, _I sent her there!_

"Yes I heard that too but I think there is more to it," the brunette began looking around to see who was around and failing to notice Ron hidden in the shadows, "they were both at the offices of Zabini and Co. a few months ago. They didn't arrive together and I thought at first that it was just that he had some knowledge of the husband's problems but then Melanie my co-worker told me she had been called into Blaise's office to perform an unbreakable oath."

"Malfoy and Hermione Weasley took an unbreakable oath?" The second young women asked incredulously. Ron was paying close attention now was there something he had been missing all along? His mind began to spiral as the possibility that Hermione had betrayed him began to play in his mind. _But she wouldn't_, he convinced himself, _not with Malfoy they despised one another. _He continued to listen anger mounting in his veins.

"No, Zabini and Hermione Granger swore an unbreakable oath," Ron heard as the co-workers continued to gossip.

"What about?" the second women demanded to know.

"I don't know Melanie wouldn't say, she said it was highly confidential…"

Ron tuned out of the rest of their conversation. Why was his wife at the office of Malfoy's solicitor? Why had she sworn an unbreakable vow with Zabini of all people? There was something going on that Ron was not aware of and he had a feeling that Malfoy was at the centre of it and if Malfoy was at the centre of it he had a feeling something was very wrong.

_Had Malfoy bribed Hermione into divorcing him?_ He silently considered. He needed to speak to Hermione before it was too late. Hope sprung in his heart, may be she didn't want to leave him, may be Malfoy had forced her. _But why would he do that? Then again why had he wanted her to stay with him?_

Ron was suddenly struck by the sick realisation that Malfoy, the billionaire who appeared to have everything that Ron himself lacked was after the one precious thing that Ron could lay claim to. Though it seemed incredible, given the way he had treated Hermione when they were young, Ron had the sudden nauseating feeling that Malfoy wanted the one thing that Ron himself had treasured most- he wanted Hermione and Ron had helped him to her.

"Damn you Malfoy," he growled under his breath, _you will have her over my dead body,_ he determined inwardly as he headed out the café to speak to his lawyer as a matter of urgency.

So it was that a small indiscretion by one of Zabini's staff was to reduce all Hermione and Draco's carefully laid plans to dust.

* * *

The next day Hermione, who had never planned to give evidence found herself answering questions before the Wizengamot. Blaise advised Draco not to attend. They all knew Hermione could not lie to save her life and Blaise advised that she would only need to look at Draco and the game would be up.

"What do I do?" Hermione said panicking as she clung to Draco's hand in one of the ministries anti-rooms.

"Stay calm," Zabini advised, "if you look panicked they will assume you have something to hide."

"But I do," she pointed out.

"But they don't know that," Blaise cautioned, "tell the truth as much as you are able. Remember no matter how guilty you might feel at leaving Weasley you are still the wronged party."

"But I've…"

Blaise didn't let her finish, "you were already the wronged party before Weasley threw you in Draco's path. Try to remember that your guilt will destroy your dreams Hermione. Now go and freshen up," Blaise instructed.

As soon as she left the room Blaise looked at the blond and shuck his head. They both knew if Weasley's lawyer was any good Hermione's guilty conscience would drowned her.

* * *

"Mrs. Weasley," Ron's lawyer, a middle aged man in sharp blue pin striped robes began, "can you tell the assembled members of the wizengamot what the terms were of the gift of a million galleons given to your husband by Mr. Malfoy?"

"Terms?" Hermione asked, as if she hadn't understood there were any terms.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, I believe Mr. Malfoy placed some conditions on the 'gift' he gave your husband, a service to be fulfilled before the money could be handed over." The lawyer clarified.

It was clear that Ron had made clear what the terms were, there seemed little point in lying. Hermione looked to Blaise he nodded infinitesimally. Telling her to go ahead and answer.

"I had to go and spend time at Malfoy Manor," she responded.

"How much time?" the lawyer probed.

Again Blaise gave that slight nod telling her to answer.

"A month."

There were a number of gasps as she said this,

"and do you know why it was to be so long?"

Hermione happily answered this one;

"Yes, I believe Mr. Malfoy felt that Ron would never agree to such a length of time but he did." Hermione replied honestly certain that this information could only help her case.

"I see," the lawyer said clearly formulating another direction of attack, "and what were you to do while you were at Malfoy Manor Mrs. Weasley?"

"Nothing really I was able to come and go as I pleased." She told the court, thinking the statement benign.

"Then what was the purpose of Mr. Malfoy's request?" The lawyer asked, continuing to probe.

"I believe it was to benefit the reputation of Malfoy Industries." Hermione admitted.

"How so Mrs. Weasley?"

"I accompanied him to dinner with some important clients." She clarified, "Mr. Malfoy believed it gave the impression that there would be stability in wizarding Britain moving forward if he and I could be cordial with one another, which would encourage investment."

Hermione concluded.

"And how many of these client dinners did you attend?" the lawyer pressed,

"Just the one," she confirmed,

"Then why Mrs. Weasley did you need to stay at Malfoy Manor a month. How did you spend your remaining evenings with Mr. Malfoy?"

* * *

**Author's note**

**Will Hermione get through her questioning without giving away her Relationship with Malfoy?**

**please review-reviews are a great inducement to rapid up dates:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16-Defeat**

Ron sat on the edge of his seat as he waited for his wife to answer. He had not been able to speak to her, she had refused to see him but it was only now that he realised she had never told him what had happened at Malfoy Manor. He had always assumed it was too unpleasant to recount but perhaps he was wrong?

Ron's lawyer had finally closed the trap and try though she might Hermione failed to fight the blush that spread from her core at the implication of his question.

"How did you spend your evenings at Malfoy Manor Mrs. Weasley?" Ron's brief asked again.

"We had dinner, with Scorpius, Mr. Malfoy's son," she clarified, "when Scorpius went to bed we talked a little," she concluded.

"And that was all?" the lawyer pushed.

Hermione was giving Blaise pleading looks now; willing him to intervene but he shook his head. Perhaps he had a plan? She could but hope.

"Yes!" Hermione insisted,

"Forgive me Mrs. Weasley but you are a very beautiful woman and I am reliable informed that Mr. Malfoy is a very attractive man…there was never a time, perhaps you had a little too much wine…"

Finally Blaise intervened;

"Objection, my honorable friend is trying to embarrass Mrs. Weasley, doubtless aware of the impact of salacious details on the public and my clients reputation. I would like to remind the members of the Wizengamot that my client only went to Malfoy Manor as a result of Mr. Weasley's insistence and that it was undoubtedly the last place she would ever have willingly returned to. May I further remind you that Mr. Weasley asked his wife to go to Malfoy Manor knowing full well that she still had nightmares about events there during the war."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief; she knew this was a sterling defense. She just had to hope it would be enough.

The day ended with the Wizengamot retiring and it would return tomorrow to decide the conditions of the divorce. Hermione knew she would not sleep that night.

* * *

Hermione shouldn't have been surprised that Blaise's defence was not enough once Skeeter got hold of the story. The following day, the salacious details of her supposed affair with Draco Malfoy were splashed all over the cover of 'The Prophet'. Hermione wanted to kill the journalist, there was no love lost between her and the gossip columnists but Skeeter had done untold damage to her reputation the day before her divorce settlement was to be finalised and the Wizengamot had still to make its deliberations.

"Have you seen this bullshit," Draco ranted as became to join her for Breakfast. "The Former, Hogwart's alumni, Hermione Weasley, nee Granger who is currently divorcing her husband; war hero Ronald Weasley is reported to have spent many nights alone with Slytherin bad boy Draco Malfoy. Mr Malfoy, who became a widower four years ago following the untimely death of his beautiful wife Astoria, was unavailable for comment but insiders report that his relationship with Mrs Weasley is the true reason for the muggle-born witches divorce. A spokes person for Mr Weasley told your reporter that;

'Mrs Weasley has been a faithless wife who should not be trusted with the moral education of the couple's two young children'."

Hermione looked up at him biting her lip.

"We are going to lose Draco."

"Don't worry, " Draco began, drawing soothing circles on her back as he spoke, "the Wizengamot will see things for what they are. They will see that this is just cheap gossip to sell print." He told her reassuringly though he worried internally if she might be right.

He wished that he could go with her but Draco knew that today, of all days, they could not afford to be seen together.

"I wish I could come with you," he told her as he pulled her in for one last embrace by way of courage. "I will see you later," he reassured as she prepared to floo into the ministry.

* * *

Hermione was confronted by disdainful stares and thinly vailed whispers as she made her way with Blaise across the ministry atrium. She had the ominous feeling things would not go well. Inwardly she began to panic, _it would be her just desert, _she inwardly fretted, _if she lost the children; she had, as 'The Prophet' claimed, been faithless, she had ignored her moral compass and if the fates chose to punish her... _she was snapped out of her reverie by Blaise's hand resting gently on her elbow.

"Are you ready?" He asked as they stood before the Wizengamot' s doors. Hermione felt so nauseous she could only manage a nod of assent.

Hermione was barely cognisant of what was said. All she wanted to hear was that Rose and Hugo would live with her. When the ruling came she had to look to Blaise for clarification she wasn't sure she had understood what she had heard.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but it doesn't need to be over we can try again..." Blaise was telling her but she had tuned him out. _No_! She silently screamed, _they couldn't take her children._ Deep down she knew that she had promised Draco that she would be with him no matter what the cost but she had never really understood what that cost might really be until this moment.

Blaise gently guided her out of the courtroom and back across the atrium with the intension of see her back to his offices and then to meet Draco and Scorpius at Malfoy Manor but as they made it outside and into Diagon Alley Hermione bolted and before Blaise could catch her she disapporated.

* * *

Draco and Scorpius sat quietly awaiting Hermione and her children's arrival. Scorpius virtually bouncing with excitement at the prospect of having a new brother and sister. Draco began to regret his over confidence as the time ticked away and there was no sign of either Hermione or her children.

By 4pm Draco himself was pacing the halls. Scorpius sat stoically staring at the marble floor instinctively, it seemed, understanding that now was not the time to ask his father questions. By 5pm Draco had determined to go and find out what was going on but just as he grabbed his cloak Blaise arrived.

Draco didn't even need to ask, Blaise's whole deportment told him all he needed to know, it had all gone wrong.

"Where is she?" Were Draco's first words to his friend,

Blaise shook his head, "I don't know."

Draco felt his heart stutter, he had been so close to his dream.

"Has she left me?" He asked cautiously

"No! I don't know," Blaise clarified, "she can't."

Draco stopped dead in his tracks, the route he had been wearing through the marble floor forgotten, "what do you mean she can't?" He asked rounding on his friend.

Blaise didn't speak.

"Blaise so help me what did you do?" Draco persisted

Blaise swallowed deeply his Adam's apple giving a pronounced bob.

"I made her promise not to leave you." Blaise finally responded cautiously.

Draco glowered at his friend

"Why would a 'promise' stop her, I know she is an honourable Gryffindor but still..." Draco's words trailed off as realisation came to him. "You made her take an unbreakable vow!" Draco growled rage welling up like molten lava. "How could...what did you make her swear?" He demanded becoming incoherent in his rage.

"Never to leave you,"Blaise confessed with an air of resignation.

"And yet!" Draco concluded holding up his hands to show that self evidently she had left him. "We need to find her...how long does she have?"

Blaise shook his head holding up his forearm to show Draco the tracery of scars from the unbreakable vow that now glowed red, "not long."

Draco knew that he didn't have long to find Hermione before the unbreakable vow would kill her. That if she didn't comeback of her own accord soon it would be too late and he was frantic, Draco hadn't the faintest idea where to look. He needed to ask her friends, he needed to ask Potter and he could only hope that the Golden Boy would be prepared to listen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17-There must be a way.**

Draco stormed through the ministry atrium like a roiling thunder cloud. He ignored the fragments of press who had remained behind from the earlier court case. Barrelling his way to the lifts, ministry employees cowered in his path-if they had forgotten what a powerful wizard Draco Malfoy was those who encountered him that day were suddenly reminded.

"Potter," he all but screamed as he entered the office of Magical Law Enforcement and sought out the Head Auror. Armed aurors rushed from their desks wands drawn ready to bring the raging blond down but they never had the chance.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry Potter's cold tone cut the air and everyone stilled.

Draco forced himself to calm, he had not drawn his wand not even defensively though the air around him fairly crackled with magic. Draco knew he must look deranged, dangerous, but it would not help to hex Potter.

"A private word if you will Potter, please," he added as a concession to his former rival who looked entirely unimpressed.

As soon as the office door closed Draco cast a silencing charm and asked immediately;

"Where is she?"

"So it's true then," Harry stated ignoring Draco's question,

"Where is she?" Draco asked again determinedly,

"If she doesn't want to see you, you can not imagine that I would tell you!"

Draco had no patience to play games;

"I don't have time for this Potter if I can't find her she will die!"

That seemed to get Harry's attention

"What do you mean she will die, what have you done?" Harry demanded

"For fucks sake Potter, I haven't done anything just tell me where she is,"

Suddenly sensing the frantic nature of Draco's plea Harry came clean;

"I don't know I haven't spoken to her in weeks," Harry confessed

Draco tore at his hair; "where would she go? you must have some idea," his tone was desperate and Harry looked at him with the shocked realisation that Draco Malfoy loved his friend desperately.

"I don't know?" Harry told him sadly, "may be her parents' home, I believe she kept it?"

"The address," Draco demanded imperiously moving towards the floo in Harry's office

"She may not be there," Harry cautioned.

Draco barely seemed to listen as he took a handful of floo powder; "if she comes back send her to the manor, 'Draco called behind him urgently as he dissolved in the green smoke that flooded the fireplace.

Harry sat back at his desk determined not to get involved, not to take sides but he couldn't focus. _What if Hermione died whilst he sat shuffling paperwork?_ Harry knew he would never forgive himself.

Harry purposefully rose from his desk and went into the general office;

"Hermione Granger* is missing, we have reason to believe she has only hours to live if we don't find her-I want every available auror to search for her. If found she needs to be taken immediately to Malfoy Manor," there were some apparent rumblings of discontent at that pronouncement, as Harry added, " and I am to be informed immediately!"

For a moment no one moved,

"Well!" Harry shouted, "move it!"

The aurors scattered like a flight of nervous birds. Harry stood for a moment and wondered where Hermione might be if Malfoy had not yet found her.

* * *

Draco's attempts to access the address Harry had given him failed, the floo was closed and the floo system threw him out in a seedy pub that he quickly established was some distance from his destination. Casting a notice-my-not Draco fled the pub into the darkened streets of a village he didn't recognise.

"How the hell am I supposed to find you!" He called out desperately, even though he knew Hermione could not hear him. There had to be a way, Draco racked his brain but nothing came. As he was about implode from frustration he saw it, a slight shimmer in the air that indicated a muggle repellant charm. Draco raced towards it, he had never moved faster without the aide of a broom. He broke through the charm and there before him stood a large detached house. In other circumstances he might have lingered, intrigued by her home but not now, now he barely dare take the time to breathe. He barrelled towards the door casting an alohomora as he lurch forward. He crashed into the black and white entry and froze in horror. All around him was destruction, furniture was splintered, drapes torn and ragged, a myriad of personal possessions, the detritus of a lifetime, were spread across the floors. Draco quickly realised this was not the work of casual vandals; a residue of dark magic hung in the air that could only mean one thing;

"Hermione!" He called out his cry a mangled mix of sob and scream. He raced from room to room. Finding the ground floor deserted he took to the stairs, ascending them two at a time. The first door crashed against the plaster of the wall as he threw it back so violently the walls shock. Empty. The bathroom, empty, bedroom after bedroom all empty.

Finally, his heart about to give out, Draco crumpled to his knees unknowingly collapsing in the room that had been Hermione's own;

"Where are you?" he sobbed, "Hermione!"

* * *

Harry paced the floor of his office wondering if he should ask for Ron's help. They had been through so much together surely if Hermione's life was in danger Ron would help? Then Harry had an epiphany; where was it that Hermione had taken them when they were in danger? The Forest of Dean.

Harry raced out of the ministry to the nearest apparition point. Turning on his heels he disappeared with a small crack. He reappeared in a small clearing, the area thinly forested with a river making its serpentine way across the land nearby. She was here he could sense it;

"Hermione!" he called but there was no answer merely the caw of a distant crow, "Hermione," he tried again nothing. Harry stumbled towards the river bank that was when he saw a flash of red. It wasn't anything natural, red cloth he realised. He hurried towards it recognising the shape of a human form as he got nearer. Breaking into a sprint as he identified the riot of brunette curls scattered amongst the leaf debris.

"Hermione," he coaxed as he approached her but she was totally unresponsive. Harry gathered her up and then cast a patronus to carry two words, "Malfoy Manor."

* * *

Draco knew he couldn't crumple now he had to keep looking, he would not build another tomb for a woman that he loved. Determinedly he got to his feet and made his way to the ground floor. As he approached the front door he was accosted by Potter's patronus.

"Malfoy Manor," it clearly intoned

"Had they found her?" Draco barely paused to consider if she was okay, if she was alive he just spun and disapparated.

* * *

A house elf had taken her from him at the gates leaving Harry cursing as he was left behind unable to get through the wards.

"For fucks sake Malfoy," he yelled but no one answered.

* * *

Draco materialised in the entrance of his manor, his house elf was there immediately.

"Miss is in your room sir," the elf dutifully informed him

"And Scorpius?" Draco asked aware that his son was possibly upset

"Playing quietly in his room," the elf confirmed

Draco nodded as he ran up the stairs to his room.

Hermione was unconscious on his bed, he immediately gathered her into his arms.

"How could you be so stupid?" He asked her, "I never wanted you to do this," he cajoled

She didn't respond.

**Author's note**

***Harry refers to Hermione Granger because I am assume she would return to her maiden name after her divorce.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18-Panic**

Hermione felt as if she was drowning. A pall of darkness lay across her consciousness-it was the oppressive feeling of guilt and she seemed unable to break through to the suface-though she felt safe, cherished even, a large part of her just wanted to give in to the oblivion but she couldn't something in her sub-conscious reminded her she had a promise to keep...but what was it? She couldn't remember.

* * *

"Hermione," Draco cajoled, "don't leave me, I couldn't bear it," he pleaded with her in his panic, still she didn't stir. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen-Blaise shouldn't have asked this of you. You don't need to stay with me, I won't make you stay against your will, we'll find a way to break the vow..." He dropped his head, his lips caressing her ear, his voice barely a whisper; "I love you, please come back to me." Still Hermione remained unresponsive.

"Ahem!" Blaise cleared his throat from the door way.

"I should kill you," Draco growled dangerously, Blaise looked like he had been exsanguinated but to his credit he held his nerve:

"I think you should get a healer." Blaise advised, "I will make discrete enquiries..."

"Fuck discrete, we're beyond discrete now-just find me the best," Blaise nodded and turned to leave.

Blaise returned quickly, healer in tow.

"What can you tell me about what happened to her Mr. Malfoy," Draco didn't immediately recognise Cho Chang, the former Ravenclaw alumni, but he answered her none the less.

"She took an unbreakable vow- and she broke it," he said, the undertone of panic returning to his voice

"And what exactly did she promise?" Cho asked

"Yes Blaise," Draco turned to his friend, "what did you make her promise?"

"Never to leave you," Blaise confessed remorsefully,

"Fuck Blaise how..."

"Daddy!" A small plaintive voice echoed from down the corridor stopping Draco's rant dead in its tracks.

* * *

Scorpius had waited patiently, all day he had waited for Miss Hermione to return and then his Daddy had left too. He knew his Daddy was upset so he tried to be good, he played quietly in his room while Daddy went to find Miss Hermione but his Daddy didn't come back and then he saw the funny man with the spiked black hair leave Miss Hermione at the gate.

Then Tiggy brought her into the house and she wasn't moving. Had Miss Hermione gone to be with his mummy?

"Daddy," he called out, Scorpius needed to know Miss Hermione was safe.

"What is it buddy?" Draco asked putting on a mask of bravery on his face for his boy's sake.

"Is Miss Hermione okay? I saw Tiggy bring her home and..." though he was trying to be brave his little lip began to quiver, "and she wasn't moving Daddy." He managed before giving way to a sob.

Draco had promised himself he would never lie to his son but this was one of those occasions when he wanted to break that vow.

"Hermione isn't well sport but the healers are with her now and there is no reason to suppose they won't make her better."

The little boy bit his lip, Draco could tell he had something to say but wasn't sure if he should say it.

"What is it Scorpius?" he demanded gently ruffling the little boys hair to let him know it was okay to tell his father anything.

"Will Miss Hermione go to be with Mummy if she doesn't get better?" The little boy asked his voice barely above a whisper.

Draco struggled to contain his emotions, but he was a father and he had to stay calm for Scorpius' sake.

"Please Merlin it doesn't come to that," was all he could manage to say.

* * *

"So you made a vow that she wouldn't leave yet here she is. Did she return of her own free will?" The dark haired former Ravenclaw sought clarification.

"No, Potter found her unconscious and brought her here." Blaise informed her

"My best guess is that she has to come back mentally of her own accord, I fear there is nothing we can do but wait."

Draco returned to hear the latter part of the conversation he looked at Cho devastated.

"Keep talking to her, she can hear you. Make sure she feels safe, give her time. As long as she wants to return..."

"And if she doesn't?" Draco interrupted

Cho didn't respond to his question, "make sure she stays hydrated. I will be back to check on her tomorrow."

A younger Draco would have ranted and raved at the healer's lack of progress but he had learnt his lesson during Astoria's illness so he stoically offered to see Cho out and walked her to the manor's gate.

"Bloody hell Malfoy," a somewhat irate Potter confronted him as they reached the gate, " how long were you going to leave me on your doorstep, I'm freezing my bollocks off out here," Harry complained.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise," Draco apologised in a subdued tone.

"Cho," Harry acknowledge, "how is she?" He asked looking between the pair.

"I'll return tomorrow Malfoy," Cho promised, leaving it to Draco to answer Harry's question.

* * *

Harry didn't stay long, just long enough to understand what was going on and to check that there was nothing more that he could do.

"Thank you for finding her," Draco told him with all sincerity. Harry was tempted to tell him that he hadn't done it for him but he could tell Malfoy was totally broken by the prospect that Hermione might not recover. Instead Harry asked something he had been wondering since he had read 'The Prophet' that morning .

"How long Malfoy?"

To his credit Draco didn't play dumb he understood that Harry was asking how long he had loved Hermione.

"Longer than you would believe," the blond confirmed.

Harry just nodded as he took his leave, wondering, not for the first time in his life, if he had misjudged Malfoy.

* * *

She couldn't remember, she tried to fight her way through the thick miasma that closed in on her but she couldn't remember why she needed to do, she had promised something but try as she might she couldn't recall what it was or why it was important to her. She thought to give up trying, what did it matter? It was peaceful here in the dark she told herself but she couldn't seem to move on something tethered her, a voice, she was sure she knew that voice...'I love you,' it whispered, 'come back to me,' and she knew if she followed that voice she would be safe.

* * *

Draco sat with her cradled in his lap for hours.

"Come back to me, Hermione," he begged, over and over he said it like an incantation to the gods.

"Draco," she unexpectedly stirred, "my children..." she cried out, a heart renting sob shattering the air.

"It's alright," he promised. as he stroked her hair gently, cradling her head against his shoulder, "we _will_ get them back."

* * *

**Author's note**

**So what is Draco prepared to do to get Hermione her children back? Well obviously you will have to read on to see:)**

**Some reviews would be gratefully received-very many silent readers not much feedback- honesty don't know if you are enjoying this?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's note**

**WARNING!**

**A reminder that whilst my stories tend to be plot heavy this fic is M rated- if you don't like that sort of thing you can skip this chapter as there is a summary of what you missed at the start of the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 19-Trust me**

Draco Malfoy did not make idle promises, as he had sat there nursing Hermione in his arms Draco had begun to make plans. It really wouldn't take much at all as long as Hermione was prepared to let him use any means. Draco knew Weasley was an addict he would not stay out of debt for long and a man in debt was a desperate man, easy to manipulate, easily bought.

When she woke Draco could barely breathe from the relief of it. He wanted to cover her in kisses, worship at her feet but he wasn't sure his attentions would be welcome. She had run away, she was prepared to die rather than stay with him and Draco wasn't sure what that meant but still, he reasoned, no matter what he owed her her children. He had exposed her to the derision of Wizarding society for his own selfish desire and she had lost her children as a consequence. He would get them back.

Draco sat silently, he no longer knew what to say, she was still laying in his arms and he wondered if it might be the last time he ever got to hold her. They sat like that for hours he refused to let her go.

"Draco," Hermione finally broke the silence, "what are you thinking?"

He wasn't sure he could bring himself to reply but he had promised himself, when the war was over, that he would never be a coward again so he forced the words into his mouth though those words terrified him:

"Why did you do it? Why did you promise and then leave me as if you would rather forfeit your life than stay with me?"

Hermione looked at him in horror, "you don't really think..." she began but he interrupted

"I don't know what to think anymore," he told her, "I think this is all my fault, I never deserved you, I should never have forced Weasley's hand."

She was looking at him now in utter disbelief but there was a softness to her gaze that made him hope that perhaps all was not lost.

"None of this is your fault, no one made Ron agree to your terms, no one made Skeeter publish that trash she wrote and if anyone is to blame it's me. I was stupid enough to make an unbreakable vow then stupid enough to forget I had done it. Don't blame yourself Draco." She told him ardently

"But..." he never got the rest of his words out before she silenced him with an index finger placed gently on his lips.

"I know you don't believe it but you are allowed some happiness Draco and I am here with you because that is where I want to be. We may have to face a shit storm of criticism for being together, we may even have to dedicate a whole wing of the manor to house the howlers we are going to receive but we both know we have borne worse and remember Draco I am Hermione Granger. I am stubborn and determined and I will have all that I want in the end."

Draco realised he had totally misjudged her and he wanted to weep for joy at this beautiful, determined woman before him. His lips curved up into a wane smile and he kissed her index finger, then the tip of the next finger which he slowly drew into his mouth. The look of lust that flooded her eyes took his breath away.

"I thought I'd lost you," he murmured as his lips drew away from her hand, his right hand reaching up to caress her cheek before he threaded his fingers through the hair at her nape, "I thought you were going to leave me..." he sighed against her throat. "I would have died without you."

Hermione felt the slivers of tears well above her lashes. _How could this beautiful man be so broken? How could he believe that he deserved no happiness? _She determined then that she would keep the vow she had made. She was stronger than to run away from what life dealt her. She would never leave him, even though she knew he believed he deserved it. She would forge a world where they would be happy together.

"Draco," she whispered, "I love you, I will never leave you, even if I have to haunt you, I will stay with you,"

Draco could contain his emotion no longer, it had been a long time since he had cried but he found himself unable to contain his tears. Wracked with sobs, he tried to hide his shame at his weakness but Hermione would not let him. She lifted his chin and began to kiss away his tears. Her lips gently brushed his left eyelid, then his right, she trailed her lips along his cheekbones, then across his jawline. They were gentle feather light caresses. She wanted to show him her love, she wanted to show him his worth. She pressed her delicate lips to the corner of his mouth and his lips trembled as he fought to stifle a keening cry.

" I promise," she began, punctuating the words with kisses, " I will never leave your side," she continued, her mouth now gliding across his collarbones as her fingers tentatively unbuttoned his shirt. Hermione knew she would never trier of looking at his naked skin, never trier of the fact that though his pale skin ought to have made him look insipid, ill, instead he was glorious, all sculpted alabaster and she would never trier of running her fingertips across the warm expanse of his chest, tracing the line of his pectoral muscles, the defined ridges of his abdominals or following that track of fine golden hair that drew her eyes to the glory that lay just out of sight.

Draco shuddered as her searching touch reached his naval. There was nothing he desired, nor he thought ever would desire, more than Hermione's touch. He still marvelled that she touched him so willingly after all that he had done. Though Draco had taught himself to think more of others and over the last few hours he had forced himself to be selfless, to think only of her needs, he was now consumed by the white hot raging desire she had ignited in him. Firmly, but not forcefully, he drove her back on to the bed with every intention of hammering her into the mattress if she would let him. He held himself up on his elbows panting as he looked down on her. She was glorious, her hair fanned out across his pillows, her pupils blown wide with what he knew could only be arousal. Draco thanked all the gods he could name that he had been given another chance to make love to her and he plunged into her lips.

Hermione was breathless with anticipation even before Draco leaned down to kiss her. It was not a gentle kiss, it was bruising, demanding as if he wanted to make his way into her soul. She wanted him closer, she wanted to flatten her breasts agains his naked chest feel the friction on her nipples as he pulled her in impossibly close. She could barely breath but she didn't care, if she died from kissing him she wouldn't regret it. Hermione could feel her core tightening and his kisses were no longer enough, she needed him to give her more, she wanted all of him. She wrapped her legs around his hips aligning her pelvis with the hardened bulge of his very erect length. She wanted to touch him feel the velvet softness of his impossibly rigid manhood.

"Let me touch you," she begged, she was all but drooling with the thought of wrapping her hands around his upright member, stroking him, cupping his balls forcing him to succumb to her ministrations. She wanted to watch the ecstasy play across his face as he came.

Slipping her hand between them she extracted him from the confines of his pants, he was flushed but his manhood stood out shades darker than the rest of him, engorged with his pureblood and standing to attention against his groin. Hermione moaned at the slight of him in his masculine splendour.

"Merlin you're gorgeous," she told him as her fingers pursued the pulsing vain that ran along the underside of his cock. Almost languidly her index finger circled his head, spreading the pearly bead of fluid that had leaked from his tip. Suddenly she ached to taste him, she crawled down his body until her tongue could reach his head.

Draco shuddered at the contact of her tongue,

"Hermione," he warned, " I won't last if you, oh Merlin..." he was lost to words as with a wicked smirk that said 'I know,' she swallowed his head. Draco was lost to all coherent thought as his hands tangled in her hair holding her steady. He was engulfed by the sensation of her warm, wet lips around him. He had warned he wouldn't last it seemed mere moments before he felt his balls tighten,

"Hermione," he warned trying to pull away so he didn't come in her mouth, he didn't know if she would want that but she dug her hands into his hips, her eyes locked with his begging 'come for me'. Draco needed no other command he let go with a force that felt like a freight train collision.

"Goddess," he told her as he recovered his breath, before pulling her up so he could feast on her swollen lips. Tasting the bitter tang of his seed on her tongue. She smiled at him beatifically:

"I think it might be a long night," it was almost a threat but Draco knew he could look forward to her gentle coercion.

* * *

By the end of the night Hermione had lost count of how many times they had brought each other to ecstasy. They both lay there naked and tangled in his sheets, content but exhausted. It must have been 4am when Hermione rolled onto her side and asked the most pertinent question of the day;

"Now what?"

_Now what indeed,_ Draco considered silently.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Thank you to all of you who are following and a special thanks to those of you who have reviewed. Your feedback makes the writing more worth while, so please feedback by way of review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note:**

**Chapter 19 summary**

**Draco is relieved that Hermione is okay but he is fearful her action mean she doesn't want to be with him. Hermione recommits to him promising that she will keep her vow to stay with him. The promise is sealed with a kiss or two, or three...**

* * *

**Chapter 20- The Cat's Out of the Bag**

The previous night they had decided there was no point pretending anymore. They would come out in the open about their relationship there was little point doing otherwise, what between 'The Prophet's' expose and Blaise's desperate rush to find a healer at St. Mungo's the Cat was well and truly out of the preverbal bag. Both had realised however they couldn't just let the gossip run its course if they were going to get Rose and Hugo back from Ron. They needed a strategy and they needed damage control. So it was that, even though Draco still largely wanted to murder his friend, they found themselves making their way to Blaise's office to enlist his help. But they had to reach said office first and that meant running the gauntlet of Diagon Alley.

* * *

It was only moments after they apparated into Wizarding London's premier shopping district that the crowds began to stare. Draco clasped her hand tightly as they made there way through the late Christmas Eve shoppers. The stares where expected but they had not prepared for the hostility.

"Ow!" Hermione hissed as an anonymous stinging jinx caught her calf. Draco spun a menacing look on his face. A look that had not appeared for many a year, a look that reminded those around them he was dangerous, for all they knew deadly. "Come on," Hermione urged worried that he might get embroiled in something that would get him into trouble if she didn't hurry him along.

Diagon Alley suddenly felt menacing in a way it had not felt since the war but it was only a few more doors to Blaise's office and they could leave there via the floo.

"Death Eater's whore!" A man's voice hissed from the depth's of the crowd. Draco went rigid;

"Draco No!" Hermione cautioned as she grasped his wand arm, "please don't do anything stupid, not now..." she didn't finished that statement but the implication was clear, _not now we are finally together._

_S_he watched as Draco visibly fought to calm himself.

"Let's go," he virtually growled.

Finally they made it to Zabini's offices.

"Draco," she said gently cupping his jaw, "we expected this," she reminded him.

Logically Draco knew it was true but he still felt very much like he wanted to destroy something, several somethings in fact but she was right and he knew it would do no good. What they needed was a plan.

"Draco, Hermione," Blaise greeted, "is everything alright?"

"Aside from the large part of me that still wants to murder you?" Draco responded curtly.

Hermione reached out a stilling hand.

"What Draco means is that we had a really unpleasant reception on our way here and it will most definitely be advisable for us to leave via your floo." She told Blaise calmly.

"Ah!" Was Blaise's minimal response, "well perhaps you should come and sit down?"

After they were all settled in Blaise's office, with many charms in place to avoid intrusion, they began to discuss their options.

"We could of course launch an appeal in the Wizengamot." Blaise was suggesting.

"Well there is no reason why we shouldn't but that should really be a ruse," Draco began starting to explain his strategy.

"A ruse?" Hermione questioned raising her eyebrows at him.

"Yes, our main point of attack should be Weasley's greatest weakness," he continued.

Hermione stiffened.

"Not the children," he reassured her, realising immediately that that had been her concern. "He is a gambler," he continued to explain, "it will only be a matter of time until he finds himself in financial difficulty again and then what wouldn't he give to get out of it?"

"He won't sell the children," Hermione insisted

"In the same way he didn't sell you?" Draco questioned.

"He didn't..." Hermione began but Draco interrupted her.

"I would never have sent you," he said silencing her.

"But if you are wrong?" Blaise asked.

"We go with the court case but also Hermione goes on a charm offensive in the media."

"Oh, no!" Hermione protested.

"Why not are you not a wronged wife?" Blaise questioned

"I can't play the wronged wife, not with what I have done," she said plaintively.

"What is that you think you have done Hermione? Fallen in love with another man after your husband betrayed you? Left a husband who even though you had secured your future betrayed you again?" Blaise enquired with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione knew what Blaise was trying to do but she could not lift the pall of guilt that she felt at breaking her marriage vows. Logically though she wondered if it mattered, even if she had waited until she had divorced Ron, waiting until she was no longer married before she and Draco became intimate, she had already betrayed Ron in her heart.

"That was why you ran wasn't it? Guilt," Blaise continued with his interrogation as if he had read Hermione's mind.

"I thought fate was punishing me," she confessed, "I thought Rose and Hugo were taken from me for my sins."

Throughout the entire exchange Draco had sat in stoic silence.

"It was never about leaving me?" He finally spoke seeking confirmation,

"I just panicked!" She told him in all sincerity

Draco pulled her into his arms tucking her head under his chin before saying;

"So do you think you can manage Skeeter?"

* * *

A few days later Hermione's interview with Skeeter was set up. 'The Daily Prophet' had been promised exclusivity and a sizeable advertising contract from Malfoy Industries in return for a truthful but sympathetic account. The story was published in the weekend supplement to everyone's relief it was well received. Well not entirely well received, Hermione received a rather unpleasant howler from her former mother-in-law but as far as the general populace was concerned Hermione was a wronged wife who had turned to a former school mate for help and the friendship they had developed had grown into something more. None of it was a lie and for once Hermione had cause to thank Rita Skeeter for the spin she had placed on her relationship with Draco. She had presented their relationship as a tale of love and reconciliation against all the odds and the Wizarding public loved it. 'Loved' them, the tale of the reformed Death Eater and his War Heroine lover.

* * *

**Author's note**

**As always any feedback welcomed.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21- Moral F****ibre**

In the end it was Blaise that Ron turned to when his gambling got him into trouble once again. Blaise of course offered to help but he had cautioned the red head there would be conditions.

Blaise arranged for Ron to meet him at his office so it was that, early in the New Year, Ron Weasley found himself entering the premises of yet another Slytherin. Momentarily he hesitated; it was all too reminiscent of his visit to Malfoy. Ron bitterly recalled how that had ended but he steeled himself reminded that his children needed him and even if once again his was reduced to begging he would.

Ron stiffened his back and summoned what pride he could before he entered the reception of Blaise's legal practice.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Zabini," he announced to the brunette on reception who seemed to Ron somehow familiar.

"Your name please," she requested all business like.

"Ronald Weasley," he confirmed.

"Ah yes, Mr Weasley; Mr Zabini is expecting you, this way please," the reception told him politely as she ushered him towards a set of double doors at the other side of the reception area. Ron had just been about to thank her, wondering if she was single and if he might get back into dating, but as the doors opened for him the sentiment died on this lips.

"What are you doing here?" Ron demanded as he immediately caught sight of the pale blond who was at the centre of his misery.

"Please sit down Mr. Weasley," Blaise instructed, playing the role of consummate mediator.

"Not until you tell me what he is doing here!" Ron demanded colour rushing to his face as his anger rose.

"Please sit down Ronald," a softer feminine voice asked coming from a figure he had not noticed by the window, "we only want to help you."

Hermione watched as Ron turned puce, she wondered momentarily if it had been a bad idea for them to negotiate with Ron in person. She recognised that reaction, she knew it all too well another wrong step and she knew Ron would be beyond coherent thought. Seeking quickly to intervene, before things got out of hand and she found herself in the midst of a dual between her ex-husband and her new love, she stepped forward.

"Draco," she paused to make eye contact with the blond trying to convey to him that they needed to be cautious, "perhaps we should give Blaise a moment to explain to Ron in private our offer of help."

Draco rose, understanding immediately what she feared.

"Zabini, Weasley," Draco acknowledge the other two wizards as he walked to join Hermione and made to leave the room.

As the doors closed behind the pair Ron immediately rounded on Blaise.

"What's going on, you said nothing about them in our deal."

"I said nothing about our deal at all Mr. Weasley," the dark haired wizard reminded Ron, "but if you recall I did say there would be conditions."

"What conditions?" Ron all but spat

"Firstly that you seek help for your addiction, Mr. Malfoy has offered to pay the cost of this treatment. Secondly there is the issue of your children's custody…"

"No!" Ron interrupted emphatically rising from his seat and heading for the door. The mention of Malfoy and his children being like the proverbial red rag to a bull.

"Then I am afraid I cannot help you," Blaise said in a surprisingly sincere tone.

"Stuff your money," Ron shouted as he pulled open the doors and stormed into the reception area where Draco and Hermione were waiting.

"You may have my wife," Ron rounded on Draco, "but you will _not_ have my children."

"Please Ron," Hermione began to plead with her ex-husband, "see reason you can't carry on like this, the children…"

"Don't you dare speak of the children to me," Ron hissed, "you Death Eater's whore…"

Hermione looked like she had been slapped; Draco was only prevented from casting an unforgivable by Blaise swiftly restraining his friend's wand arm. Ron went ashen as he finally registered what he had said.

"Fine Ronald Weasley," Hermione turned on him as she regained her composure and eyed her former husband with a deadly calm, "then we will do this the hard way!"

Draco watched the red head with coiled fury, how ironic, he thought, finally he shows some moral fibre yet still all he can do is hurt her.

"Hermione," Ron began to plead an apology but she would not let him.

"No, Ronald I have heard enough of your excuses and to think…" Hermione couldn't finish tears of fury and pent up frustration began to well in her eyes.

* * *

Ron fled Zabini's offices his gut sour with the shock of what he had said but still he was unrepentant.

_How dare they?_ He inwardly fumed, _how dare they try to blackmail him into giving up his children?_ Ron was so distracted by events that he had let down his guard, he had not seen the two hooded figures who had watched him leave Zabini's building, and he had not noted that they were now following him. It was a momentary slip but it was enough for them to stun him and disapparate with the unconscious red head.

* * *

Hermione was vibrating with anger but still she couldn't help but worry about what would happen to her children if Ron remained intransigent.

"What do you think will happen to Ron if he doesn't pay his debts?" she asked the room in general

Neither wizard replied but there was a significant look that passed between the two men that Hermione could only interpret as meaning; 'nothing good'.

"There has got to be something else we can do?" Hermione pleaded, Ron might not be her husband anymore but he was still the father of her children and he had been her childhood friend. Their offer to try and help him had been genuine.

"Give him some time," Blaise suggested, "perhaps when he cools down a little he will see reason?"

Hermione had to concede that this was all they could do for now and having said their goodbyes she and Draco returned to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

As they settled for the evening, Hermione reading quietly to Scorpius as he cuddled on her lap the fireplace chimed with an unexpected floo call.

Draco stood to answer it.

"Is my mummy there?" A small trembling voice that Hermione instantly recognised called.

"Rose!" Hermione bolted upright handing Scorpius off to his father as she fell to her knees before the flames, "Rose what is it?"

Instinctively Hermione knew that something was wrong.

"Daddy didn't come home." Her eldest child announced, "It's cold and dark and we're frightened."

"Go get Hugo," Hermione instructed as calmly as she could before looking to Draco, as Rose slipped from view, in a silent request for him to adapt the manor's wards. As soon as the children returned she brought them through the floo.

Scorpius stood there in clear fascination at the other children before him, Hermione thought this might be a good thing. Calling for the house elf Draco gave instructions for Scorpius to show the other two his room.

"Can they stay?" Scorpius asked his little face radiant with hope.

"For tonight sport," Draco promised his little boy, "after that they may need to go home to their daddy.

Draco wouldn't lie to any of the children but he could tell by Hermione's expression that she was concerned and in truth he had an ominous feeling about all this.

* * *

**Author's note**

**As always all feedback gratefully accepted.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22-No need for all this**

Ron awoke with a dry mouth and a foul stench permeating his senses. Someone had shoved a foul smelling gag in his mouth and if he wasn't careful he would puke and choke on it. As his eyes adjusted to his surroundings he began to make out a few details. He appeared to be in some kind of warehouse but he had no real notion of where he was. Sadly he had a very clear idea of why he was here even if he didn't know where here was. He knew his life was in danger. He knew he had been disarmed but he wondered if his wandless magic was good enough for him to apparate. Doubtful, he had to concede. He had been splinched before he didn't want to risk it again. He knew if he didn't get out of there quickly at best he could expect a good beating at worst, he would never see his children again and his last words to Hermione…_please don't let that be the last thing I ever to say to her_, he silently intoned. There had to be a way. Perhaps he could cause a distraction, set fire to something? No, he reevaluated that option; they would likely leave him to burn. Perhaps he could free his hands? He still carried a protean charm in his left jacket pocket, if he could reach it could he summon help?

* * *

Harry paced the floor in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor;

"And you have no idea where he might have gone?"

"No!" Draco replied for them both pointedly.

"You were the last people to see him,"

"What are you suggesting?" Draco demanded to know his ire rising.

"Harry you can't think…" Hermione began to intercede,

"You have just been through an acrimonious custody battle with your ex-husband, your lover is a former Death Eater it would be remiss of me to ignore these factors and believe you're beyond suspicion."

"You can't… you've known me since I was eleven years old you can't imagine…he's the father of my children…"

"I couldn't imagine you betraying Ron with Malfoy yet here we are."

Draco bristled with anger at this,

"This is my home Potter," he reminded the dark haired man, "I don't care for what you are insinuating and might I remind you that _we_ alerted _you_ to Weasley's disappearance."

Harry looked at the blond unimpressed as if he would not put anything beyond him.

"Harry James Potter," Hermione rounded on the Auror her hair virtually crackling with magic, "I don't care if you disapprove of my relationship with Draco you will see past it because Ron had many more dangerous enemies than me or Draco and whilst you let your prejudice cloud your judgement Ron's life could be in danger."

Harry didn't deny it. He didn't look the least bit chastened by his assumptions.

"So you say he stormed out of Zabini's offices at what time?"

Hermione tuned out as Draco repeated what he had already told Harry twice. There had to be something she could do, something Ron could do. Nervously she reached for her beaded bag searching for anything that might help. Something warm brushed her fingers. Hermione withdrew the coin she had spelled with the protean charm.

One word appeared; 'warehouse' it wasn't much but it was a start.

"Harry" Hermione held out the charm urgently.

* * *

Harry had quickly galvanized the Auror's department into action. It would take considerable man power to search all the warehouses in London; Draco had offered to help much to Harry's surprise. They even called in a few favours with the muggle police force but as the night wore on and they came no closer to finding Ron a pail of dread descended upon Hermione.

The next day with no sign of her ex-husband the media shit storm began. Accusations flew; Molly Weasley's exclusive interview with 'The Prophet' cast suspicion on Hermione and Draco in much the same way as Harry had done. Draco returned home briefly to shower, change and eat something but then he left again clearly invested in finding Ron even if it was only to clear their name.

Rose, Hugo and Scorpius played quietly as if instinctively they knew that the adults would not appreciate any boisterous behavior. Hermione watch Scorpius as he watched Rose his face alight with fascination. It was a moment's distraction Hermione smiled wryly to herself wondering if one day the boy would fall in love with Rose. She could well imagine he might, she had no idea what that might mean but that was for the future now she just prayed that they would find Ron alive.

* * *

Draco was about ready to throw the towel in. He had search this warehouse from floor to ceiling. There was nothing here! He had been awake for almost 24 hours and he was tired and footsore. He was rapidly coming to the conclusion that whoever had Weasley really didn't want him found. He sigh and began to turn to apparate away but he arrested his motion when he heard a muffled moan. Draco looked behind him again. As he turned quickly he noted a slight ripple in the air. It was a sure sign of enchantment. Muggle repelling wards and notice me not charms he would guess. Someone had wanted to hide something.

It did not take Draco long to make his way through the enchantments and as they fell they revealed what he had half expected. Weasley, a bloody mess, tied to an upright, his head fallen forward as if he were barely conscious. Draco needed help and fast but he couldn't send up an alert it might draw too much attention. The wrong attention!

As Draco contemplated raising the alarm his reverie was broken by the sound of a door sliding open. Draco realised too late that there was nowhere for him to hide.

Draco quickly calculated his options realising that he needed to attempt a spell that he had never been able to master.

He took a deep breath centring his thoughts and thinking of Hermione:

"Expecto Patronum," he whispered, a silver light emerging from his wand in the form of a shimmering dragon. "Get Potter," he whisper, "bring help."

He barely managed the spell before the intruders were upon them.

"Now what have we here?" a familiar voice asked.

_Nott,_ Draco realised, _perhaps he could reason with him, buy some time?_

"Theo," Draco acknowledge, "I'm sure there is no need for all this I'm sure we can reach some arrangement_."_

Nott gave him a rictus grin.

"I don't need your money, Draco, there is nothing you could offer me that would rob me of the pleasure I will take ending you."

* * *

**Author's note**

**Sorry for the delay up dating this, hope you are still enjoying it and please review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23- Some Vestige of Pride**

Draco didn't think he had ever been so please to see Potter in his life. He charged in, wand drawn like the blood seventh cavalry fortunately he was not alone. There was a short skirmish but aside from a bloodied ear, where a spell had clipped him, Draco was unharmed. Weasley however was in a very bad way. The medi-Wizard that had accompanied the auror team was not sure he would make it.

"Damn it Weasley, come on," Draco chastised the red head as the medical team tried to stabilize him. Draco was not sure he could have ever foreseen the day he would be cheerleading for a Weasley but he knew that if the ginger died Hermione would be devastated.

He wasn't jealous, much to his surprise, he knew where Hermione's affections rested but he was still mindful of the fact that Weasley was the father of her children and they had been friends since the age of eleven.

"Draco," Hermione threw herself at him as soon as they arrived in the reception of St. Mungos. Though Draco's upbringing had not been big on public displays of affection he really didn't care today. "Are you okay, she raised her hand in concern at the sight of the blood at the side of his face.

"It's nothing just a flesh wound," he reassured her.

Satisfied that he was fine she turned her attention to Harry.

"Is Ron okay?"

* * *

Ron wasn't sure how many days he had been unconscious for but he was grateful to have survived even if, he was aggrieved to find that, it was Malfoy who had saved him. He had bitterly believed that it had been only self-interest that had encouraged the blond to bail him out in the first place but he had to reluctantly acknowledge that this time, no matter what Malfoy's motives had been, he had saved his life.

As he lay recovering in his hospital bed he had to regretfully accept that without Malfoy's quick witted response his children would have been fatherless. _This can't go on; _he finally admitted to himself, _he needed help perhaps a new start, maybe even in another country._

When he got out of St Mungos he would speak to Hermione. He realised belatedly that he had been unreasonable, that he should at least be prepared to share custody of the children with his ex-wife, that he could trust her not to allow Malfoy to turn them into mini-Death Eaters. In fact, if he were truly honest with himself, Malfoy was a better man than he had ever been prepared to accept.

* * *

It was a month before Ron was fit to leave the hospital. When he did he immediately asked Harry to intercede for him, to arrange the meeting between Hermione and himself. He arrived at Malfoy Manor expecting to speak to his ex-wife alone but it would seem her new fiancé had other ideas.

"Does he have to be here?" Ron demanded to know, rather more churlishly than he intended in his embarrassment.

"This is my home Weasley," Draco politely reminded him.

Ron swallowed deeply, reminding himself that it had been a harsh lesson but he had come to recognize that his resentment of the blond was in many parts unjustified. That it was his own actions that had pushed Hermione into Malfoy's arms. He reminded himself that if he wanted to retain any vestige of an amicable relationship with the woman who had been first his friend, then the mother of his children, he needed to swallow his pride. Accept that she was with Malfoy now and, even though he might not yet be able to bear seeing them together, in the end it would be better for their children to have a more stable home than he could ever currently give them.

"I have made a decision," he began quietly, "I need to get my head straight, I can't put the children through that again, Merlin I can't put myself through that again!"

Neither Hermione nor Draco said anything they merely waited in silence to allow him to continue.

"I am going to get my head sorted out then I am leaving Britain for a while."

Hermione tensed imperceptibly but Ron continued quickly before she could get the wrong idea.

"I mean to leave the children with you Hermione but I ask that we make legal arrangements for them to spend time with their father, I couldn't bear not to see them…" Ron was getting choked up now, _any more than I think I can bear to see you two together, at least for now. _He silently added.

"Thank you Ron…" Hermione rushed out on an exhale of breath she had not realised she was holding.

"There is more," Ron interrupted before he lost his nerve. "Thank you Malfoy, thank you for saving my life."

Ron had to confess the dumfounded look on the blond's face was almost worth the humiliation. It was a moment before Malfoy was able to respond.

"You're welcome," Draco finally managed to squeeze out almost reflexively.

"Well…" Ron said awkwardly not really knowing how to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Ron," Hermione jumped to her feet to embrace the man who had played such a huge part in her life, "we'll see you again soon?"

Ron nodded too emotional now to speak before he quickly turned to leave, he would be damned if he let Malfoy see him cry. A man had to retain some vestige of pride.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24- Happily Ever After**

The air was thick with the perfume of flowers. There must have been fields full of them, white and green blooms graced every surface, every vestibule. The debris of fallen petals was like a snow storm in summer.

Draco smirked to himself as he watched his Tiggy, like a campaigning general, directing the legions of house elves and other staff. He knew that she was in her element but he was unsure how well his soon to be wife was fairing. Hermione had grown increasing nervous as the wedding had approached. He knew it was the grandeur of it all, they had at first considered a quiet, small wedding even though he knew Tiggy would have felt cheated and never have forgiven them but a small wedding made it appear that they were ashamed of their match and damn it Draco would not have the world believe he was ashamed to have Hermione as his wife.

In a few hours she would be his wife. Draco could hardly hold his excitement a bay. He was sure he was grinning like a lune.

"Tiggy," he acknowledge as he bound up the stairs towards his room intent on taking a very long shower. His house elf gave him a perfunctory wave and carried on with her work. Although Draco was brimming with joy there was one thing he had promised himself he would do before he married Hermione. One thing he promised himself he would let go. Draco steeled himself as he prepared to enter the room that had remained closed for almost five years. He pushed the handle prepared now for the specter he knew he had to face. He could not ask Hermione to live with the ghosts of his dead wife though he knew he would never forget Astoria he was ready now to finally say goodbye. The room was spotlessly clean, the house elves had faithfully done as he had requested. The room looked just as it always had whilst she lived. He could see her now exiting the dressing room, smiling broadly at him radiant with the bloom of pregnancy. He had been so happy, so oblivious to the knowledge she had carried that she would die. He would never forgive old Greengrass for what he had done, and though he would never regret that he had Scorpius he knew that Astoria had deserved better. It had been this thought, more than any other, that had lead him to have her mausoleum built-you deserved better he told her shade.

Draco knew, however, that she would not wish for him to live in the past. She had told him so;

"I have no regrets Draco," she had told him at the last, "my only regret would be for you to mourn me too long. Don't be alone in my memory. Promise me," she had begged him, "that you will not lose another chance at love on my account, promise!"

"He couldn't," he had told her, "I don't think I will ever love again."

"Not even her?" she had challenged him.

Draco had been about to deny it but she had held up a trembling finger to his lips.

"Don't lie to me Draco," she had pleaded, "I know I was not your first love, I know there was another and although I know you do not love me any less there will always be a small piece of your love that belonged to her."

Draco was distraught, drowning in guilt at the thought that his wife had known that he was in love with someone else.

"I do not blame you Draco," she reassured him as she tried to assuage his guilt, "that love was never possible and I know you loved me. Do not blame yourself; a man is capable of loving more than one woman. I only ask of you that you do not forget me, mourn me but not forever and do not deny your own heart."

He hadn't been able to respond. He reflected now that he intuition was one of the reasons he had loved her. She had understood him more than anyone even his mother. In truth he suspected she had understood him too well.

Beyond coherent speech he had lifted her frail hand to his lips in worship and supplication. Astoria had simply smiled.

"I have mourned you long enough," he told her, "but now I will do as you asked of me. Tiggy!"

There was a pop as his faithful house elf appeared;

"Master is not ready," she began to fuss, Draco ignored her.

"Tiggy tomorrow I want you to clear Mistress Astoria's room." He stated simply, "It has been long enough." He concluded more to himself than anyone as he made to leave the room. Draco did not look back he knew it was the right thing to do and that Astoria would not blame him.

Draco made his way down the aisle. The rows of seats were packed with the great and good of Wizarding Society, there was even a whole row red headed of Weasleys. As they reached the front, where the Minster of Magic himself waited to perform the ceremony, Draco had a moment of panic.

"What if she changes her mind?" he whispered to Blaise urgently. _I will never show my face in public again,_ he silently concluded fearful for a moment that this could be her final revenge.

"She won't," Blaise said simply with great assurance.

Normally calm and self-assured Draco fidgeted with his cuffs and collar. But then there was a sudden hush. Draco looked up to see his son, Rose and Hugo scattering the aisle with white rose petals. Scorpius was transfixed as always by Rose. Draco idle thought that he pitied any man in the future who tried to get between Scorpius and Rose. He knew the boy would guard her jealously. His musing was broken by the whisper of voices and he felt, with blessed relief that she had arrived.

She stood there like the Queen of Sheba, alone and magnificent, she had needed no one to support her. She had been adamant that if it could not be her father to escort her then no one would. They had broken so many traditions just to be here as she glided towards him in all her gory he could not begrudge her one more. He smiled at her and her face brightened like sunbeams on water.

Finally she stood before him and he couldn't breathe. Words were not adequate to describe what this moment meant. He was afraid it was a dream, that in a moment he would wake and it wouldn't be real. Then he took her hand, it was warm and soft and she trembled slightly as she said her vows. Draco was transfixed as the golden light of the marriage spell wrapped their joined hands. He had never felt awe like he did in that moment. He could not believe that he was here, he could not believe that he deserved her and yet finally some deity had chosen to forgive him.

Draco Malfoy leaned forward to kiss his new bride and he knew himself to be well and truly blessed.

The End


End file.
